lui ou toi
by makena
Summary: ON LINE 4 ET 5j'ai effacé sans faire attention, alors je la remet en ligne je vous jure y a des jours... bon résu c heero+duo 10ans après, sorry pour vos reviews, suis toute triste
1. lui ou toi

__

TITRE :LUI OU TOI

__

AUTEUR : MAKENA

__

E-MAIL : devonmakena@aol.com

__

BASE : Gundam Wing

__

GENRE : **SONG FIC **(chanson d'Alisée Lui ou Toi) **_paroles en Italique_**

__

COUPLE : 1+2 (5+6 sous entendu)

**__**

DISCLAMERS : les G.Boys ne sont pas à moi, dommage moi j'aurais bien gardé Trowa, ma petite Poucycatt, elle aurait gardé Quatre, Angel (ma beta lectrice rien que pour moi), elle a posée une option sur Duo, et Hee-chan mais c pas possible personne ne veut les lui donner, quant à ma copine India elle a décidé de faire enlever Wufei puisqu'on voulait pas lui donner

Angel et India : Depuis quand on apparaît dans tes fics ?

__

Makena : nounouilllllllllllllllllles, c la première fois

****

Angel et India : On n'est pas d'accord !!!!!!!!!!!!!

__

Makena : bien sûr que si, sinonnnnnnnnnn pas de G.Boys, renvoi immédiat au fin fond de mon ordi

****

Les G-Boys : allez les filles soyez sympa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!,sinon on aura pas notre histoire

Angel et India : on reste mais c bien pour vous, parce que la fic nous on la déjà lu. Elle l'a écrite en plein cours d'hématologie, on l'a vue faire

Les G-Boys : elle raconte quoi sur nous aujourd'hui ?????????????????

Angel et India : de gentilles choses, à propos de deux personnes qui s'aiment et se déchirent

Wufei : ça concerne qui ?

__

Makena : t'es trop curieux, mais c pas toi que ça concerne une prochaine fois

****

Quatre : je suis encore un des perso principaux dans celle -ci

__

Makena : pas aujourd'hui sorry, mais t'inquiète une prochaine fois…………

****

Trowa : ne me dis pas que c moi et que je vais encore m'en prendre plein la figure

__

Makena : non, toi je continue tes tortures dans le prochain chap. de «seconde chance»

****

Heero et Duo : reste plus que nous

__

Makena : YES Vous êtes les grands gagnant, alors contentssssssssssssssss

****

Heero et Duo : on te répondra à la fin

CHAPITRE UNIQUE

**__**

Où est ''IL''

Quand il m'abandonne

Toute la vie 

Est loin

Heero reposa son crayon quant il entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée, il se leva, et alla ouvrir se demandant qui pouvait bien venir le déranger, alors que c'était son jour de congé.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, il y avait maintenant 10ans, il était devenu architecte, il travaillait maintenant avec un ami qu'il s'était fait durant les études d'architecture qu'il avait suivit après la guerre pour l'oublier LUI……..oublier le mal qu'il lui avait fait. A présent il était associé à Kenji Atton _(je suis pas une spé des descriptions de perso, alors j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait ressembler à shiryu de Saint Seya) _Exceptionnellement, Heero acceptait encore quelques missions pour Preventers quant Trowa ou Wufei avaient vraiment besoin de lui, mais sans plus, son métier le passionnait, et plus particulièrement le projet sur lequel il était en train de travailler, à savoir les plans de sa futur maison, il avait trouvé le terrain en Italie, une petite ville du nom de Travernia, _(g inventé, mais ça existe peut-être, qui sait ?), _situé sur la méditerranée, le terrain donnait directement sur la mer, c'était un endroit vraiment idyllique, depuis le temps qu'il recherchait un tel endroit.

Mais la personne qui se trouvait derrière la porte de son appartement, en train de sonner allait le faire replonger dix ans en arrière. Heero agacé par le bruit discontinu de la sonnerie, ouvrit la porte avec violence prêt à incendier le nouveau venu, mais surprit par la personne se trouvant à la porte il haussa les sourcils quelque peu étonné.

- MERQUISE !, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Heero, surprit de voir l'ancien pilote de Talgueese

- bonjour Heero, content de te revoir, tu ne m'invite pas à entré ?

- désolé, oui bien sûr, je t'en prie

Zech pénétra dans l'appartement d'Heero et s'arrêta au bout de quelques pas, Heero a bien changé pensa l'aîné de Peacecraft, je n'aurais jamais cru, qu'il puisse habiter dans un appartement pareil. Zech laissait parcourir ses yeux du couloir, où était accroché des tableaux des anciens pilotes qu'il avait du certainement dessiner lui-même, au salon décoré avec soin dans un mélange de meuble Japonais et de Style Anglais, jusqu'à la salle à manger qui elle était plutôt de style campagnard, la façon dont était disposé chaque chose, malgré des styles différents, rendait l'atmosphère apaisante. Un endroit fait pour un Ange dit il à haute voix.

- Merci, répondit Heero avec un petit sourire mais je n'ai rien d'un ange, la déco c'est mon ami Kenji qui s'en est occupé, moi j'ai juste dessiné l'immeuble

- vraiment, tu m'impressionnes, tu sais que j'ai dû arracher de force ton adresse à Wufei, il ne voulait pas me la donner.

- je suppose que tu avais de très bons arguments pour que Chang finisse par céder toujours ensembles, je suppose ?

- oui ça fera bientôt dix ans, c'est pour cette raison que je suis venu

- je ne comprends pas 

- nous avons décider d'officialiser notre relation

- vous allez vous marier ! Demanda Heero, félicitation, mais en quoi suis-je concerné ?

- Je voudrais que tu sois mon témoin

- qui sera celui de Wufei 

- Heero, ça n'a pas d'importance

- c'est LUI n'est-ce pas ?

- oui c'est Maxwell, mais je t'en prie Heero, viens fais le pour moi, tu es le seul ami que je veuille à mes côtés pour ce grand jour, alors s'il te plaît réfléchis, et donne moi ta réponse, je suis à l'hôtel syra……

- pas question que tu passes la nuit dans un hôtel coupa Heero, j'ai une chambre d'ami, tu dors ici, je connais le patron du Syracuse, c'est bien cet hôtel _demanda t-il en se tournant vers Zech celui-ci acquiesça de la tête _je lui passe un coup de fil pour qu'il fasse porter tes affaires et après si tu veux, je peux te faire visiter la ville ?

- Tu as changé Yui, où plutôt tu as mûri, tu es plus ouvert, et j'ai l'impression que tu es en paix avec ta conscience, Wufei a raison, tu as réussi à faire table rase de ton passé…….enfin presque, il reste quand même ton problème avec Maxwell

Zech attendait qu'Heero lui réponde et qu'il veuille lui raconter la raison pour laquelle Heero ne voulait plus entendre parler du pilote 02, mais Heero ne répondit pas, il était plongé dans ses pensées, il pensait qu'au bout de dix ans la douleur se serait estompée, et qu'avec le temps il finirait par oublier le pilote aux yeux améthyste, mais non ça aurait été trop facile.

**__**

Où est ''LUI''

J'aime sa voix d'homme

Sans lui ''IL'' n'est rien

**********************************************FLASH BACK********************************************

Heero venait de rentrée de mission, il se trouvait dans le salon, en train de taper son rapport lorsqu'il entendit du bruit à l'étage. _''Bizarre pensa le jeune pilote, personne ne devrait être encore là, Trowa et Wufei sont encore en mission, j'ai croisé Quatre en revenant, ne reste que Duo''_, ravi par ce simple fait il décida de remettre à plus tard le résumé de sa dernière mission, pour aller retrouver son amant au premier étage, depuis que les deux pilotes étaient ensembles, Heero c'était ouvert un peu plus aux autres, pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait bien, il était heureux. Fort de ce sentiment, il grimpa les escaliers, pressé de rejoindre la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus.

Heero était presque arrivé devant la porte de leur chambre, quand il entendit des gloussements, intrigué par le bruit, il entra précipitamment dans la chambre, lorsqu'il vit l'impensable, trop déconcerter pour réagir, il laissa seulement tomber la bouteille de champagne qu'il avait récupéré dans la cuisine afin de fêter ses retrouvailles avec le pilote 02. Là dans leur lit se trouvait Duo……..Duo et Hilde, en train de faire l'amour, une image insoutenable. Duo qui venait de s'apercevoir de la présence d'Heero devint blême.

- Heero ...pardon…pardon je t'en prie laisse moi t'expliquer furent les seuls mots qu'il arriva à prononcer

Heero en quelques secondes avait analyser la situation en parfait soldat qu'il était, une seule larme coula le long de sa joue signe de sa tristesse, il se promit que plus jamais, il ne se laisserait approcher par LUI. Le pilote 01 remit son masque de perfect soldier se promettant de ne plus se laisser aller, dignement il se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre sans un mot ni aucun regard vers les deux amants, lorsque Duo qui avait remit son boxer se leva d'un bond pour attraper le pilote par le poignet.

- Heero attends, écoutes moi, supplia le pilote aux yeux d'améthyste

- Duo, dit Heero en lançant un regard des plus froids, tu n'a rien à expliquer, je te demande seulement de ne plus t'approcher de moi, je ne supporterai plus ta présence prêt de moi, et si jamais tu oses m'approcher, je ne sais pas ce que je serais capable de te faire, fais ton boulot et je fais le mien ,reste dans ton coin, et tout ce passera bien, je préférais ne plus avoir besoin de toi, mais malheureusement nous sommes en guerre et nous avons besoin de Shinigamie, alors je ferai avec, nos rapport seront strictement professionnel me suis-je bien fait comprendre………..Une dernière chose elle désignant Hilde peut rester, moi je change de chambre, ça te rendra les choses plus facile je pense que Wufei voudra bien m'accueillir dans la sienne.

Duo était médusé, c'était le plus long discours qu'il n'ai jamais entendu de la part du perfect soldier, seulement il n'y avait aucun mot tendre dans ses paroles, ça il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il le comprenait, il venait aussi de comprendre, l'énorme bêtise qu'il venait de faire. Et surtout il venait de le perdre, il venait de perdre Heero, la personne qu'il aimait le plus, et en le voyant reprendre son masque de soldat parfait, il su qu'il n'arriverait pas à se faire pardonner, le pilote 01, ne lui laissait aucune chance.

*************************************FIN DU FLASH BACK*******************************************

Un nouveau coup de sonnette vint interrompre ses réflexions. Décidément c'était le jour des visites, un bruit de clé que l'on tourne dans la serrure le fit se rasseoir sous le regard interrogateur de Zech, médusé l'héritier Peacecraft curieux de voir en qui Heero pouvait avoir une telle confiance pour laisser ses clés d'appartement à une autre personne que Wufei, se tourna vers le couloir attendant qui allait arriver. Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander si c'était un homme ou une femme qu'une voix se fit entendre.

- Hee-kun désolé de venir te déranger aujourd'hui, mais là j'en ai vraiment marre, il faut que tu te décides, on va pas continuer comme ça ………..Gomen nasai, je ne savais pas que tu avais de la visite.

- Zech dit Heero en se levant je te présente Kenji Atton, c'est mon ami, et aussi mon associé, c'est avec lui que j'ai monté mon cabinet d'architecte.

-Kenji, je te présente un de mes meilleurs ami Zech Merquise.

Les deux hommes se saluèrent sous le regard amusé d'Heero, Kenji, ne comprenait pas le comportement de son ami, quant à Zech il était sous le choc, de la nouvelle, car à ce qu'il venait de comprendre Heero avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, d'ailleurs pensa t-il Heero a bon goût, l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui était vraiment très beau, japonais, comme Heero et chose amusante leurs yeux étaient de la même couleur bleu cobalt. Kenji ne voulant pas déranger les deux amis allait s'en aller quand Heero le retint.

- attends Kenji, j'aimerai savoir si tu voudrais bien venir avec moi pour assister à un mariage ? Se tournant vers Zech il lui demanda ça ne pose pas de problème si je viens accompagné ?

- non aucun, ton ami est le bienvenu, Kenji ça me ferai très plaisir de vous compter parmi mes invités

- entendu, je viendrais si c'est ce qu'Hee-Kun souhaite comptez sur moi, vous avez certainement des choses à vous dire, alors je vais vous laisser, Heero, on se voit demain ?

- non restes, dînes avec nous, je voudrais revoir quelques changements avec toi, au sujet des plans de la maison, je ne suis pas entièrement satisfait, tu veux bien regarder ?

- oui, je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil, permission de rectifier si ça ne me plaît pas ?

- baka ! Fut le seul mot qui sorti de la bouche d'Heero, il fit cependant un grand sourire à son ami, avant que celui-ci ne s'éloigne.

Zech était de plus en plus médusé, il n'en revenait pas, voulant interroger son ami sur ses relations avec son ami, il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son portable. Prenant l'appel, il s'excusa auprès d'Heero avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Kenji, qui revenait dans le salon, interrogea du regard son ami, celui-ci lui indiqua du doigt la chambre d'ami, dans laquelle Zech c'était enfermé.

**__**

''LUI'' est plus vieux

Je porte son pull marine

L'eau de ses yeux

Est bleu d'un bleu des mers de Chine

- Heero demanda Kenji à quoi tu joues, je suis sur que maintenant il pense que nous sommes amant, tu peux m'expliquer……….?

- Duo 

- quoi Duo

- il sera là au mariage de Zech et Wufei, c'est le témoin de Wufei, et si j'y vais seul, je ne sais pas comment je réagirais face à lui

- alors tu comptes sur ton frère pour jouer les troubles fête, c'est un jeu dangereux, tu en es conscient ?

- oui je sais mais je ne veux pas souffrir de nouveau, et puis personne ne sait que nous sommes frères, nous n'avons pas le même nom alors ça ne posera pas de problème

- ok ça marche, donc ce soir tu veux que je reste, ah la famille, mais je te préviens tu me devras un service

Zech revint à ce moment là, avec un visage d'une couleur blanche à faire pâlir un mort, Heero et Kenji se demandèrent, ce que pouvait bien avoir le grand blond quand de nouveau, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. D'instinct Heero se tourna vers Kenji, mais celui-ci, hocha la tête de façon négative, signifiant qu'il n'attendait personne, étant plus curieux que son frère Kenji se dirigea vers l'entrée, ouvrit la porte, et tomba nez à nez avec deux personnes qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître.

- Bonjour, je suis Wufei Chang, et voici Duo Maxwell

- oui bien sur, bonjour je suis Kenji Atton, mais entrés Heero est dans le salon, suivez moi, je vous en prie

Heero, avait entendu, alors comme ça, Duo était là, il était venu, mais pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas logique, mais avec Duo Maxwell rien n'était logique. Wufei apparut le premier, suivit d'un Duo encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs, ses cheveux était toujours tressés, apparemment il avait dû les couper au fur et à mesure qu'il poussaient, car ils avaient toujours la même longueur qu'avant, son visage était toujours aussi fin, mais ses yeux eux avaient changé la couleur était toujours la même, mais il avaient perdu leur intensité, son regard paraissait triste on pouvait y voir une lueur de profonde tristesse certes imperceptible mais qui n'échappa pas à l'ancien soldat.

Duo détailla à son tour l'ancien perfect soldier, lui non plus n'a pas changé son regard est toujours aussi impénétrable, il est toujours aussi canon, il a grandit, ça me fait bizarre, il est plus grand que moi, il a l'air d'être en paix avec lui même, en tout cas il a bien réussi, bel appart, Quatre avait raison, il a réussit à s'en sortir, mais sans moi, je n'ai pas de place dans sa vie, combien de temps je devrais payer, pour ce que je lui ai fait, oh Heero, j'espère que cette fois tu me laisseras t'approcher et m'expliquer.

- Heero, content de te voir lui dit Wufei en serrant la main de son ami

- Wufei, content de te voir aussi, mais je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

- c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de m'accompagner, je voulais te parler avant la cérémonie, je ne voudrais pas être à l'origine de ton absence.

- tu t'accordes beaucoup trop d'importance Maxwell

Duo encaissa sans broncher, la réflexion qui venait de lui être faites, mais il serra ses poings, et se retint de ne pas sauter à la gorge de son ancien amant. Kenji voyant que son frère, tapotait de ses doigts sa cuisse gauche (signe d'une colère qui n'allait pas tarder à éclater), il décida de prendre les choses en main.

- Hee-Kun demanda doucement Kenji, tu pourrais me présenter tes amis………..Hee-Kun, allô……ici….kenji …..Kenji appelle Hee-Kun

- Bakarashii dit Heero avant d'éclater de rire sous le regard surprit des deux autres, et le regard peiné de Duo

Kenji je te présente Wufei Chang, et Duo Maxwell, et vous, je vous présente Kenji, c'est mon associé et une personne à laquelle je tiens énormément, dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule

Wufei n'avait rien dit, mais c'était tourné vers son compagnon qui fit oui de la tête, Duo observa le dit Kenji et plongea ses deux améthystes, dans le regard bleu de l'homme qui était sensé partager quelques choses avec son Hee-chan, oui il devait bien se l'avouer il considérait toujours le pilote aux yeux bleu cobalt comme sien. La première chose qui le surprit c'est qu'il eut l'impression de plonger son regard dans celui d'Heero, la même intensité, la même couleur, en observant un peu plus, il remarqua que Kenji avait le même tique qu'Heero à savoir lever son sourcil lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler la situation.

Soudain il comprit et un sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres que seul Heero remarqua, et qui le mit mal à l'aise, qu'est-ce que ce Baka d'Américain avait-il encore trouvé ? Heero connaissait bien ce sourire c'était celui de Shinigamie, et lorsque le Dieu de la mort était de sortie, il valait mieux se cacher que de se retrouver entre ses griffes.

**__**

''IL'' est mystérieux

Dans sa stratosphère

Entre les deux, je voulais 

Les deux

- Kenji c'est ça demanda Duo

- oui !

- Vous voulez bien me faire visiter la ville, je suis sur qu'il y a beaucoup de choses à découvrir demanda Duo avec une douceur dans la voix qui fit craquer le soldat parfait

- Duo ça suffit hurla Heero suis moi tout de suite

- et où ça Hee-chan

- Dans ma chambre Baka

- déjà, on ne c'est pas vu depuis dix ans, je trouve que tu passes à la vitesse supérieur un peu vite dit Duo avec amusement, sous le regard béat des 3 autres 

Heero au comble de la fureur attrapa l'américain par le bras et le traîna sans trop de mal dans sa chambre, énervé qu'il était, il ne rendit même pas compte que sur sa table de nuit il avait une photo de Duo et lui prit lorsqu'ils étaient allés à Disneyland, où l'américain l'avait traîné. Duo lui ne l'avait pas loupé, c'était d'ailleurs la première chose qu'il regarda en entrant dans la chambre ''qui'' occupait l'esprit de son tendre amour durant son sommeil, qu'elle était la personne que regardait Heero en tournant sa tête lorsqu'il regardait vers sa table de chevet, en voyant cette photo, le cœur de Duo c'était mis à battre de plus en plus fort, il était heureux et fou de rage à la fois, son petit soldat ne l'avait pas oublier, mais il était tellement têtu qu'il avait préféré fuir plutôt que d'affronter le problème, et Duo, devait se contenir pour ne pas exploser

**__**

J'ai dans le cœur comme un poids

Dans la gorge une épine

De n'avoir fait le choix

''LUI'' ou ''TOI''

Les fenêtres sont en bois

Et ces pluies assassines

Qui coulent au fond de moi

''LUI'' ou ''TOI''

Heero, claqua la porte derrière lui, et fit face à l'ex pilote 02, il était vraiment, mais vraiment en colère, mais pas contre l'américain, plutôt contre lui-même, il avait suffit que Duo fasse son cirque avec Kenji, pour qu'il retombe dans le panneau, il se gifla mentalement et se dit que rien n'avait changé en 10ans il suffisait que Duo lui rejoue la scène du ''Duo tendresse'', et toute ses bonnes résolutions s'envolaient, las de ce combat qu'il affrontait avec lui même, il se laissa tomber sur son lit épuisé par toutes ces émotions. Duo surprit par ce brusque changement s'assit à côté de son ami attendant que celui-ci veuille bien lui parler.

**__**

''LUI'' est si fort

Je ris quant il s'ennuie

Quant il a tort

Là je l'aime mieux encore il dit :

Qu'IL est amoureux

Comme l'eau aime la vague

Moi, sans les deux, j'ai du vague à l'âme

Heero prit une inspiration et s'adressa à Duo sans le regarder

- qu'est-ce que tu veux Duo ?

- seulement que tu m'écoutes, je sais que je t'ai fais du mal, et si je pouvais retourner en arrière, je ne ferais pas la même erreur, mais voilà, tu ne m'as même pas laisser une seule chance de me faire pardonner, 10 ans Heero, ça fais 10 ans que j'attends, j'ai payé cher mon erreur, t'avoir perdu, c'est l'épreuve la plus difficile que j'ai eu à affronter, te rends tu comptes que je n'ai pas cesser de t'aimer, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement, je voulais juste te le dire…………..moi aussi j'ai gardé cette photo en désignant du doigt celle posée sur la table de nuit d'Heero. Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps de………

Duo ne termina pas sa phrase, devant le masque imperturbable il se sentit soudain décourager, et allait sortir la mort dans l'âme quand Heero lui demanda

- tu penses qu'il est temps de tirer un trait sur cette histoire, que 10 ans a passé, et que maintenant peut-être nous pourrions ré-apprendre à nous connaître ?

- oui c'est ce que je pense, je t'aime et la seule chose que je veuille c'est être prêt de toi

- je t'aime aussi Baka, mais ça ne suffit pas……………Duo, j'ai peur, j'ai peur que si je te laisse de nouveau entrer dans ma vie, tu me fasses souffrir, et cette fois ci je ne le supporterais pas Duo, je t'aime c'est la seule chose dont je sois certains, mais te faire de nouveau entré dans ma vie ça je ne peux pas, je suis trop terrifié

- Hee-chan coupa doucement Duo, laisse moi te prouver que nous pouvons encore avoir une chance tous les deux, ce n'est pas en te retranchant derrière ton masque ou derrière ton frère que le problème sera résolu, bats toi avec moi pour construire notre bonheur.

- comment sais tu pour Kenji demanda Heero

- pas difficile vous avez les mêmes défauts, quand vous êtes nerveux, et puis on ne trompe pas Shinigamie aussi facilement d'ailleurs je ne serais pas aussi amoureux de toi, je t'enterais bien ma chance plaisanta Duo pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Baka lui rétorqua Heero en lui balançant un coussin qui se trouvait près de lui, tu n'aurais aucune chance, tu n'es pas son genre, il n'aime pas les bavards

- bon reste plus que toi

Duo était très nerveux, il attendait, il espérait qu'Heero lui donnerait une autre chance. Heero lui regardait Duo droit dans les yeux, y recherchant une raison pour refuser sa proposition, mais rien, il vit juste une infime lueur d'espoir, une infini tendresse dans ses yeux mauve. L'ex-pilote 01 s'approcha doucement de Duo, passa le revers de sa main sur la joue de l'ex pilote 02 et murmura d'une voix rauque.

- Duo Maxwell, tu m'a tellement manqué, je te demande pardon, j'aurais dû écouter, ne pas réagir aussi vivement, mais j'étais tellement blessé, que j'ai fais la seule chose que je savais faire redevenir un parfait soldat. Duo il faut comprendre qu'avant toi personne n'était arrivé à casser ma carapace, et lorsque tu y es arrivé j'ai tout misé sur cette relation, mais je viens juste de comprendre que j'ai peut-être été trop excessif, je n'avais que toi, et je me suis raccroché à nous deux ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Je crois qu'effectivement tu as raison 10ans de souffrance c'est suffisant, toi comme moi avons assez payé nos conneries de gosses, car c'est ce que nous étions Duo. Aujourd'hui c'est différents, on……….

- chut Heero coupa Duo en posant un doigt sur sa bouche, j'ai comprit le message, on a assez parler pour aujourd'hui, (_une lueur étrange dans le regard)_

- Duo, ce n'est pas une bonne idée lui rétorqua le jeune homme aux yeux Bleu, tu oublies que nous ne sommes pas seuls, et puis je ne pense pas…………

-Hee-chan coupa de nouveau Duo, d'un air mutin, je ne pensais pas a ça, enfin si juste un petit peu, mais je sais être patient, tout ce que je veux pour l'instant c'est rester prêt de toi et ne plus jamais te quitter

**__**

Où est ''IL''

Quand il n'y a personne

Toute la ville s'éteint

''TOI'' et ''LUI''

Mes deux moitiés d'homme

Sans eux je n'

Suis rien

Heero baissa la tête en signe de capitulation, puis d'une main, il attira Duo dans ses bras, et commença à l'embrasser d'abord dans le cou, puis il remonta doucement vers sa nuque tirant de râles de plaisirs d'un Duo qui commençait à devenir fou sous les caresses pourtant très retenues du japonais, celui-ci amusé par les réactions de son amour, lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille ce qui eut pour effet de faire perdre le peu de contrôle qui restait à l'Américain, , il prit alors le visage dans ses mains, et l'embrassa tout d'abord très doucement, il voulait retrouver cette sensation, qui lui avait tant manquée, mais la passion l'emporta et très vite il demanda un accès plus approfondit aux lèvres d'Heero, celui ci loin de vouloir lui résister laissa le pilote partir à la re-découverte de sa bouche, leurs langues se trouvèrent et jouèrent l'une avec l'autre, jusqu'à qu'Heero et Duo à bout de souffle, finisse par se séparer. Ce fut Heero qui le premier reprit la parole.

- Duo c'est pas une bonne idée, on devrait retourner voir les autres

Duo n'était pas du tout content, et il le fit savoir en poussant un grognement, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine comme un enfant à qui on aurait refusé un jouet, ce qui fit sourire Heero, décidément les années ne l'avait pas beaucoup changé il avait toujours ce côté gamin, qui le faisait craquer. Il se leva tendit la main à Duo qui boudeur refusait obstinément de se lever.

- Duo lève toi, je ne vais pas laisser Kenji, Wufei et Zech, seul dans le salon il vont finir par se poser des questions

- hé alors ils ont l'habitude, j'te rappelle que Wu wu et blondie boy n'ont jamais eu beaucoup de retenu, alors ça m'étonnerais qu'il dise quoique ce soit rétorqua Duo

- tu oublies un détail mon petit frère, lui n'a pas l'habitude de ce genre de démonstration, mais si tu te lève bien gentiment je te promet que nous reprendrons ce soir ce que nous avons commencé à l'instant

- promis ? 

- oui

- Heero……….je t'aime

- Moi aussi Duo, je t'aime

Réciproquement rassuré par les paroles qui venaient'être prononcé les deux jeunes hommes regagnèrent le salon pour retrouver leurs amis et fêter avec eux leur réconciliations.

A présent il n'y avait plus de ''LUI'' ou de ''IL''

Il y avait juste HEERO et DUO.

****

OWARI

Voilà j'ai fini, j'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu, je ne suis pas une spécialiste du couple Heero et Duo, alors j'espère que vous ne jugerez pas trop sévèrement ce que j'ai écrit.

****

MAKENA

__

Makena : alors ça vous va ?

****

Heero et Duo : oui mais…….

__

Makena : mais quoi ?

****

Heero et Duo : on n'est un peu frustré

__

Makena : je sais mais je sais pas faire les Lemon

****

Heero et Duo : tant qu'on a pas essayé…….

__

Makena : oui, oui je sais, un jour promis, j'en ferais un

****

Heero et Duo : avec nous deux …….

__

Makena : pas sûr………..besoin de réfléchir

****

Duo : dis plutôt que tu veux faire un lemon entre 1x3 …….

__

Makena : oui, mais je voulais pas te vexer………….bon salut les gars je me sauve………….à plus


	2. voilà c'est fini

_TITRE :LUI OU TOI_

_AUTEUR : MAKENA_

_E-MAIL : devonmakena@aol.com_

_BASE : Gundam Wing_

_GENRE : **SONG FIC **(chanson de Jean Louis AUBERT Voilà c'est fini) **_paroles en Italique_**_

_COUPLE : 1+2  (5+6 sous-entendu)_

****

DISCLAMERS : les G.Boys ne sont pas à moi, dommage moi j'aurais bien gardé Trowa, ma petite Poucycatt, elle aurait gardé Quatre, Angel (ma beta lectrice rien que pour moi), elle a posée une option sur Duo, et Hee-chan mais c pas possible personne ne veut les lui donner, quant à ma copine India elle a décidé de faire enlever Wufei puisqu'on voulait pas lui donner

**Angel et India : TIENS ON EST DE RETOUR ?**

Makena OUI, OUI 

**Angel et India : On n'est TOUJOURS pas d'accord !!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Makena : bien sûr que si, VOUS ÊTES MES COPINES NON ???????????? 

**Angel et India : MALHEUREUSEMENT POUR NOUS**

**Wufei : pourquoi on est là ????????????**

Makena : ben j'ai décidé de la continuer 

**Quatre : J'suis dedans oui ou non ????????????**

Makena :je sais pas encore, j'y ai pas réfléchis 

**Trowa : bon moi j'me barre, j'veux  rien savoir, elle est capable de tout, et en plus j'suis son chouchou ( quelqu'un peut t-il m'aider ???????????)**

Makena : ben puisque tu m'ennuies, je vais te faire apparaître dans ce chapitre ou le prochain v voir 

**Trowa : la prochaine fois je me tais**

Makena : t'as tout compris, mon petit chouchou 

**Heero et Duo : reste plus que nous**

Makena : YES, j'ai décidé de continuer, cette histoire, à mon avis ça va pas vous plaire 

**Heero : hn……..**

**Duo : c marrant, j'suis sûr que c pour ma pomme**

Makena : t'as raison, j'ai décidé de suivre les conseils d'HATHOR, elle a raison on ressent pas trop vos 10 ans de séparation, donc j'ai décidé de mettre la pagaille dans votre histoire. 

**Duo : v sortir shinigami, si tu me laisses pas avec Hee-chan**

Makena : m'en fiches même pas peur, de toute façon si tu m'ennuies, je vais le dire à Hathor et elle s'occupera de ton cas 

KENJI : ET MOI, JE FAIS QUOI ????????

Makena : toi, j'taime bien alors tu restes 

*********************************************

ENCORE MERCI POUR TOUTES VOS REVIEWS Big bises 

*********************************************

**One shot chapitre 2**

- Duo lève toi, je ne vais pas laisser Kenji, Wufei et Zech, seul dans le salon il vont finir par se poser des questions

- hé alors ils ont l'habitude, j'te rappelle que Wu wu et blondie boy n'ont jamais eu beaucoup de retenu, alors ça m'étonnerait qu'il dise quoique ce soit rétorqua Duo

- tu oublies un détail mon petit frère, lui n'a pas l'habitude de ce genre de démonstration, mais si tu te lève bien gentiment je te promets que nous reprendrons ce soir ce que nous avons commencé à l'instant

- promis ? 

- oui

- Heero………. je t'aime

- Moi aussi Duo, je t'aime

Heero sorti de la chambre le premier, laissant Duo seul, pour regagner le salon, où l'attendait son frère et ses deux amis. Ceux-ci étaient assis sur le grand canapé et attendaient leur retour avec une certaine appréhension. Voyant Heero revenir, Kenji se leva et se dirigea vers son frère, l'air interrogateur, Wufei et Zech entre temps, étaient venus rejoindre les deux frères, Wufei ne pouvant en supporter davantage demanda :

- alors que se passe t-il ?

- hé bien répondit Heero l'air soudain gêné, on a décidé que 10 ans ç'était suffisant

- et c'est tout ? demanda de nouveau Wufei, Duo et toi, vous vous êtes réconcilié c'est ça, vous êtes de nouveau amis ?

- pas exactement dit Heero, nous avons décidé de nous octroyer un nouveau départ. On refait un essaie

Kenji et Zech trop surpris pour répondre, se regardèrent avant de faire un grand sourire à l'ex pilote 01, Wufei de son côté avait l'air soucieux, Heero trouvant que Duo était long à revenir se décida à aller le chercher, mais Wufei sans aucun regard vers les autres c'était déjà diriger en direction de la chambre. Le comportement étrange de son compagnon n'échappa pas à Zech, mais il préféra ne rien dire, attendant le retour de Wufei pour avoir une explication. Heero occupé à discuter avec Kenji, n'avait rien remarqué.

Wufei qui était arrivé devant la porte de la chambre d'Heero, frappa à celle ci puis sans attendre la réponse entra, et trouva un Duo assis par terre la mine décomposée

- tu ne lui as rien dit c'est ça demanda Wufei

- je n'ai pas pu lui dire Wufei, j'ai attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps, je ne pensais même pas, qu'il accepterait de me parler, c'est aller si vite que pouvais-je faire, tu sais bien que je n'aime que lui………bon sang, j'ose même pas imaginer quelles serait les répercutions 

- Duo il faut que tu lui parles tout de suite, sinon cette fois ci tu le perdras pour de bon

Heero entre temps trouvant que Wufei et Duo mettaient beaucoup trop de temps pour sortir de la chambre s'étaient décidé à aller les chercher, la porte de la chambre n'étant pas fermée, il put entendre la conversation des deux jeunes hommes, il allait entrer, pour demander des explications, mais la voix de Duo lui parvint et ce qu'il entendit faillir le faire chanceler.

- je ne peux pas Wufei, je ne peux pas lui dire, tiens au fait Heero j'avais oublié un petit détail je suis marié, avec Hilde

Voilà, c'est fini 

**_On a tant ressassé les mêmes théories_**

**_On a tellement tiré chacun de notre côté_**

**_Que voilà c'est fini_**

Heero, les yeux embués de larmes retourna dans le salon, prit son blouson, son portable, et ses clefs de voiture, devant les regards interloqués de Kenji et Zech, ils leur dit simplement qu'il avait oublié quelques choses au bureau, qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps. Kenji connaissant trop bien son frère se dirigea vers lui alors qu'il était sur le point de sortir

- Heero je sais qu'il y a un problème, que se passet-il ?

- pas maintenant, je te téléphone plus tard j'ai besoin d'air

Kenji retourna auprès de Zech, et attendit le retour des deux autres, qui arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard. Wufei et Duo ne voyant pas Heero demandèrent d'une même voix ou il était, ce fut Zech qui répondit

- il vient de sortir, je pensais qu'il vous l'avait dit, Heero trouvait que vous étiez trop long, alors il est allé vous chercher

- OH MY GOD s'écria soudain Duo, non pas ça, il……. il………il a dû tout entendre

Trouve un autre rocher petite huître perlée 

**_Ne laisse pas trop couler de temps sous ton p'tit nez_**

**_Car c'est fini……….c'est fin_**

- mais de quoi parlez vous demanda Kenji

- rien qui ne vous regarde coupa Wufei, voulant ainsi protéger son ami

- je suis désolé, commença à s'énerver Kenji mais lorsque ça concerne mon frère, et que je le vois partir de la maison complètement anéanti ça me regarde

- vous……….Tu……toi……….lui enfin Heero et Toi êtes frères dit Wufei avec difficulté, pourquoi suis-je toujours le dernier au courant, dans ce cas effectivement tu as le droit à une explication.

- Kenji dit soudain Duo, il y a des zones d'ombres dans ma vie qu'Heero ignorait, je pensais attendre avant de lui en parler, mais il est trop tard, il a tout entendu

- Duo qu'est-ce qui a bouleversé à ce point mon frère demanda Kenji

- je…. je……..Je suis marié et avec Hilde, mais nous……….

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer que Kenji lui balançait son poing sur la figure, Duo ne broncha pas, Zech se saisit de Kenji avant qu'il ne recommence. Wufei saisit à son tour Duo et le fit sortir de l'appartement d'Heero, sur le point de refermer la porte derrière lui, Kenji interpella tout de même Wufei

- Wufei Chang, mon frère a une très haute estime pour toi, tu seras toujours le bienvenu dans cette maison, mais si je revois Maxwell tourné autour de mon frère je le tue, qu'il ne l'approche plus, il lui a suffisamment fait de mal comme ça

Wufei ne répondit pas ferma la porte et alla retrouver un Duo Maxwell complètement anéanti. Resté dans l'appartement avec Kenji, Zech tentait tant bien que mal à calmer le jeune homme.

- Kenji, ne juges pas trop vite Duo, je suis certain qu'il a une explication à fournir, je sais qu'il ne ferait pas de mal intentionnellement à Heero, il l'aime trop pour ça

- peut-être que tu as raison, mais moi la seule personne qui m'intéresse c'est mon frère, il soufre et encore une fois c'est à cause de lui, alors excuse-moi si pour le moment, je me fiche de connaître les excuses de cet imbécile, d'ailleurs tu savais toi qu'il était marié ???

- je dois avouer que non, Wufei ne m'en avait rien dit et je sais très bien pourquoi, tu sais je suis très proche d'Heero, durant la guerre nous étions rivaux ton frère et moi, et au fil des batailles, nous avons fini par nouer une réelle amitié, je dois être le seul avec Barton à savoir comment il fonctionne, et même Duo, ne connaît pas cette facette d'Heero, enfin tout ça pour dire que si j'avais été au courant j'aurais certainement conseillé à Heero de faire plus attention

- oui je comprends, écoute si tu veux aller retrouver Wufei tu peux y aller, ça va je me suis calmé, et de toute façon il faut que…….

Kenji n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le téléphone sonnait, il se leva et alla décrocher, Zech allait partir, mais le frère d'Heero lui fit signe d'attendre, et brancha le haut-parleur

- Heero où es-tu ?

- j'en sais trop rien, je viens de quitter la ville et ça fait à peu près 20mn que je roule au hasard, est-ce que…….

- Duo et Wufei sont partis, ne reste que Zech, tu veux que je vienne te rejoindre ?

- oui s'il te plaît, et prends quelques affaires avec toi, ainsi que les plans, dis à Zech que je lui téléphonerai plus tard, et n'oublies pas de prendre nos portables nous en auront besoins pour travailler, et Heero raccrocha

Zech et Kenji n'eurent pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre, Heero avait fait ressortir son côté soldat parfait. Le perfect soldier était de retour, et les deux hommes en frissonnèrent. Ils savaient pertinemment qu'Heero c'était à nouveau refermé sur lui-même et pour preuve, dans le peu de choses qu'il venait de dire, on pouvait reconnaître aux intonations de sa voix qu'il pensait et qu'il agissait de nouveau comme une machine, aucune émotion ne passait à travers ce message pourtant très anodin. Kenji soupira se disant que cette fois ci, pour le sortir de nouveau de sa coquille, il lui faudrait beaucoup de patience et aussi de l'aide. Heero et lui avait été séparés durant la guerre, et cette partie de sa vie lui était pratiquement inconnue, ne sachant pas de quelle façon abordée la situation il demanda à Zech ce qu'il devait faire

- Ecoutes Kenji, j'aimerai beaucoup t'aider mais je pense que tu devrais essayer de joindre Trowa Barton, s'il y a quelqu'un qui pourra le faire sortir de son mutisme, c'est bien lui, je te laisse ses coordonnés, de toute façon tu n'auras aucun mal à le trouver, il est ici dans cette ville, en tournée avec le cirque, n'hésites pas contacte-le

Kenji raccompagna Zech jusqu'à la porte, et lui promit qu'il donnerait de leurs nouvelles. Se retrouvant seul, il prépara quelques affaires dans un sac consulta la base de donnée pour accéder au GPS, pour retrouver où se trouvait Heero, lorsque ce fut chose faites, il alla chercher les plans qui se trouvait dans le bureau, les mis dans un étui, débrancha les deux portables, et se décida à téléphoner à Trowa, quand ce fut chose faites il sorti de l'appartement à son tour, et se dirigea vers sa voiture afin de retrouver Heero.

******************POV D'HEERO*****************

Voilà c'est fini 

**_On va pas s'dire au revoir comme sur le quai d'une gare_**

**_J'te dis seulement bonjours et fais gaffe à l'amour_**

**_Voilà c'est fini_**

**_Aujourd'hui ou demain c'est l'moment ou jamais_**

**_Peut être après demain je te retrouverai_**

**_Mais c'est fini…hum. C'est fini_**

Comment a t-il pu me faire ça, je pensais qu'il était sincère, la bonne blague ''I run, I hide, but I never lie'', c'est se foutre de moi. Il peut toujours dire qu'il ne m'a pas menti, mais c'est pas pour ça qu'il m'a tout avouer, avant que je ne le laisse à nouveau franchir mon espace, il a dû trouver ça amusant, que je m'abaisse à ce point, il savait que je ne supporterais pas une nouvelle fois une trahison de sa part. Là il est allé trop loin, je ne peux pas lui pardonner.

Heero était sorti de sa voiture et attendait que son jeune frère vienne le rejoindre, en attendant il ne pouvait qu'analyser ce qui venait de se passer quelques heures plutôt.

J'avais raison il ne suffit pas d'aimer, pour que tout s'arrange, même après ce que je viens d'apprendre, je n'arrive pas à le détester, c'est plus fort que moi.

Bon sang il est marié à Hilde, et il ne me le dit même pas, quelle confiance !!!!!!!

Et moi qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ????????

Je l'aime et ça ne changera jamais, il ne faut pas se faire d'illusion, il sera l'unique amour de ma vie, je ne peux peut-être pas cesser d'aimer, mais je peux essayer d'oublier. J avait raison il causera ma perte, la seule façon de faire face c'est de laisser le soldat parfait reprendre le dessus, donc par ordre de priorité restructurer ma vie, définir mes besoins, terminer avec Kenji les projets en cours, reprendre les choses là où elles étaient avant son arrivé.

Finalement ce n'est juste qu'une mission supplémentaire, oui c'est ça !!!!!!!! une dernière mission obsédante comme le refrain d'une chanson, qui ne sera remplacé que par une autre chanson, et un autre refrain, une page sera alors tournée

**_J'ai fini par me dire qu'on éviterai le pire_**

**_Qu'il fallait mieux couper plutôt que de déchirer_**

**_J'ai fini par me dire que p't'être on va guérir_**

**_Et que même si c'est non, et que même si c'est con_**

**_Tous les deux nous savons que de toute façon…_**

**_Voilà c'est fini_**

******************FIN DU POV *****************

Au même instant dans une chambre d'hôtel, un homme d'une grande stature, venait de rejoindre son compagnon et leur ami.

- Zech !, des nouvelles d'Heero demanda l'Américain complètement abattu

- il a téléphoné, répondit sèchement Zech, Kenji va le rejoindre, et je serais de toi je ne chercherais même pas à les joindre, car si Kenji ne fait rien contre toi, par peur d'une réaction d'Heero, moi je n'ai pas ce problème, Heero est mon ami, et je ne laisserai personne, lui faire du mal

- Zech je t'en prie, supplia Wufei, tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire, nous en parlerons plus tard

- comme tu veux répondit l'héritier Peacecraft, excusez-moi, mais je vous laisse, on se revoit plus tard et Zech sorti de la chambre.

- Dis-moi franchement Wufei, crois tu qu'Heero, pourrait faire une bêtise ?

- non ce n'est pas son genre, je pense qu'il fera en sorte de te rayer définitivement de sa vie, MAIS BON SANG MAXWELL S'EMPORTA ALORS SON AMI POURQUOI, NE RIEN AVOIR DIT HEERO N'EST PAS STUPIDE SI TU LUI EN AVAIS PARLE, JE SUIS CERTAIN QU'IL AURAIT COMPRIT, TU TE RENDS COMPTE QUE CETTE FOIS CI TU L'AS Peut-être PERDU POUR DE BON. JE NE COMPRENDS PAS………

- ET QUE VOULAIS TU QUE JE FASSE, J'ETAIS MORTIFIÉ, RIEN QU'A L'IDEE DE REVOIR HEE-CHAN, ALORS QUANT IL M'A DONNE UNE NOUVELLE CHANCE, J'ETAIS TELLEMENT HEUREUX QUE JE N'AIE PAS VOULU BRISER CE MOMENT LA, JE LUI AURAIS DIT PLUS TARD, JE NE VOULAIS PAS GACHER CES RETROUVAILLES

- c'était ça tu étais mort de trouille reprit Wufei plus doucement, tu allais lui mentir par peur d'être rejeté, oh Duo tu aurais dû faire confiance à Heero, et maintenant je ne sais pas comment tu peux te rattraper

**_Ne sois jamais amère, reste toujours sincère_**

**_T'as eu c'que t'as voulu, même si t'as pas voulu c'que t'as eu_**

**_Voilà c'est fini_**

**_Nos deux mains se desserrent de s'être trop serrées_**

**_La foule nous emporte chacun de notre côté_**

**_C'est fini…hum c'est fini_**

- je ne le laisserais pas encore s'enfuir de nouveau, et personne cette fois ci ne m'empêchera de le retrouver et de lui parler, que ce soit Kenji ou Zech. Ils ne m'arrêteront pas. Foi de SHINIGAMI. Et le premier qui se mettra entre Heero et moi devra choisir entre l'enfer ou le paradis répondit duo avec une lueur sadique au fond du regard. Cela prendra le temps qu'il faut, mais j'arriverai à le retrouver, shinigami, ne renoncera jamais à celui qu'il aime.

**_voilà c'est fini_**

**_je ne vois plus au loin que ta chevelure nuit_**

**_même si je m'aperçois que c'est encore moi qui te suis_**

**_c'est fini…hum, c'est fini_**

**_A…DIEU_**

OWARI 

********************************************

Ça y est j'ai terminé le chapitre2, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, finalement c'était assez rigolo, de faire une mini (vraiment mini) torture de Duo, si vous voulez une suite c vous qui voyez.

Bon il 2h50 et je vais aller la mettre on line, et puis après dodo

DUO : ça va pas la tête, tu retournes à ton ordi et tu réécris cette fic

MAKENA : oups, plus possible mon ordi il vient de s'éteindre, tant pis (s'il croit que je vais l'écouter, ne mais, c'est qui le chef ici)

BIG BISES

MAKENA


	3. message personnel

_TITRE :LUI OU TOI_

_AUTEUR : MAKENA_

_E-MAIL : devonmakena@aol.com_

_BASE : Gundam Wing_

_GENRE : OCC pour Heero et Trowa (ils savent parler) **SONG FIC (chanson _MESSAGE PERSONNEL_ de Michel BERGER) ******__paroles en Italique_

_COUPLE : pas dans ce chapitre_

****

DISCLAMERS : les G.Boys ne sont pas à moi, dommage moi j'aurais bien gardé Trowa, ma petite Poucycatt, elle aurait gardé Quatre, Angel (ma beta lectrice rien que pour moi), elle a posée une option sur Duo, et Hee-chan mais c pas possible personne ne veut les lui donner, quant à ma copine India elle a décidé de faire enlever Wufei puisqu'on voulait pas lui donner

Angel et India : t'as été lire tes reviews ????????????????????

Makena : ben oui quelle question vraiment !!!!!!!!!! 

Angel et India : tu vas nous expliquer pourquoi Duo a trompé heero

Makena : oui, oui, Angel et India : ENFINNNNNNNNNNNNNN 

_Makena : mais au fait j'vous ai pas invité aujourd'hui_

**Angel et India : non on a décidé de venir c tout……………et puis on vient surveiller**

_Makena : j'me disais bien, elles sont pas normales les copines aujourd'hui, faites comme vous voulez, de toute façon c moi le chef ici_

**Angel : tu vois t l'avais dit, une vraie tête de mûleeeeeeee**

**DUO : OUAIIII v finir par mettre un contrat sur sa tête, à ta copine, si elle continue**

**WUFEI et INDIA: pas touche à l'auteur, sinon on s'y met !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**TROWA : ils ont raisons tu devrais te calmer, sinon ça peut être pire**

**DUO : depuis quand tu parles toi ??????????????**

**TROWA : depuis que j'suis son chouchou ! **

**DUO : HEECHANNNNNNNNNN VIENSSSSSS M'AIDERRRRR**

_Makena : Y PEUT PAS IL EST OCCUPÉ, PARTI SE BALADER AVEC KENJI_

**DUO : J'SUIS LE SEUL, A VOULOIR CHANGER LE COURS DE CETTE HISTOIRE ALORS ??????????????????**

_Makena : NON !!!!!!NON !!!!!! t'as pleins de supporter ::::::: va lire les reviews tu verras, _**DUO : tu peux préciser ??????????**

_Makena : MAIS OUI !!!!!! les COUPINES QUI ONT LAISSÉ LES GENTILLES REVIEWS ELLES se demandent pourquoi t'es marié avec Hilde et surtout la grande question pourquoi tu t'es retrouvé au lit avec elle, puisque t'étais avec Mister Perfect c vrai ça qu'elle idée ?????????_

**DUO : heu !!!!!!!! c toi qui l'écrit cette histoire comment veux tu qu'je sache ??????**

_Makena : OUPS, j'suis faites, j'dois écrire la suite, si tu veux on s'revoie à la fin ?????????_

**DUO :  chais pas g un peu peur du résultat, j'vais y penser**

*********************************************

ENCORE MERCI POUR TOUTES VOS REVIEWS LÁ JE SUIS OUT AUTANT DE REVIEWS, ÇA FAIT 

**SUPER, SUPER, PLAISIR, ALORS JE VAIS-ME **

**REPETER MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Big bises**

**MAKENA**

*********************************************

**One shot chapitre 3 **

Heero commençait vraiment à s'impatienter, cela faisait un moment qu'il attendait que son frère arrive, il allait lui téléphoner quant il vit le Coupé BMW de son frère arrivé. Celui-ci se gara sur le côté, sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea vers son frère avec un air soucieux.

- tu en as mis du temps pour arriver lui rétorqua le perfect soldier

- j'avais une personne à contacter, désolé, pourquoi m'as tu demandé de prendre toutes nos affaires ?

- nous partons pour l'Italie, j'ai besoin d'air, et de changement, il me faut un endroit pour me ressourcer, et je veux que tu viennes avec moi répondit Heero, enfin ! si tu veux, excuse moi je suis à cran, et j'ai pensé que si nous allions à Travernia peut-être que ça me permettrait de faire le point plus posément

- je comprends, très bien alors allons-y, tu veux que l'on prenne deux voitures ?

- non on prend la tienne, tu n'as pas encore le GPS, comme ça je serais tranquille, IL ne me trouvera pas si facilement

- c'est toi qui décide, mais et pour le mariage de Zech et de Wufei, que compte tu faire

- je ne décevrais pas un ami, j'assisterai à leur mariage, d'ailleurs, j'ai déjà téléphoné à Zech pour l'informer que je serais son témoin comme prévu, et qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, pour l'autre, je ne ferais pas d'esclandre. Il a d'ailleurs dû repousser leur cérémonie de deux semaines.

- à cause de cette histoire, demanda doucement Kenji ?

- en partie je suppose, mais Réléna la sœur de Zech est encore dans les colonies, donc il était hors de question pour Merquise de se marier sans sa présence.

- très bien dit alors le jeune homme, et se tournant vers Heero il ajouta, alors en route.

Heero acquiesça, ils reprirent le chemin du retour afin de déposer le 4x4 d'Heero sur le parking  qui faisait face à leur bureaux, kenji entre temps avait essayé en vain de joindre Trowa Barton, n'arrivant toujours pas à contacter l'ex pilote de Heavyarms, il se décida à le rappeler une dernière fois avant de partir, il allait abandonner quant une voix se fit entendre à l'autre bout du combiné 

- Trowa Barton à l'appareil

- Bonjour, ici Kenji Atton, j'ai eu votre numéro par Zech Merquise, je suis le……..

- oui je sais qui vous êtes, il y a un problème, c'est ça, ??????

- en effet, répondit Kenji, surprit que Trowa sache qui il était, finalement Zech avait bien fait de lui demander de contacter l'ex pilote

- comment va t-il ?, c'est Maxwell c'est ça ?

- oui c'est ça répondit Kenji de plus en surprit par la tournure des évènements

- j'arrive ! Où êtes-vous pour le moment ?

- devant nos bureaux, nous n'allons pas tarder à partir pour l'Italie, Heero est actuellement dans son bureau, en train de terminer une dernière ébauche, et dès qu'il a terminé, on se met en route, ç'est à dire dans un peu moins d'un quart d'heure

- c'est suffisant, le temps de prendre quelques affaires, et je serais là, merci Kenji, tu as, heu pardon vous avez 

- il n'y a pas de problème coupa Kenji, le TU est très bien

- bien, dans ce cas, s'il sort avant trouve un prétexte, le temps que j'arrive, vu la situation, et s'il a décidé de partir, je suppose que le Perfect soldier est de retour, décidément, Maxwell et lui, c'est conneries sur conneries, bon je te laisse à tout de suite 

Kenji raccrocha, abasourdit par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, apparemment, ce Trowa devait être très proche d'Heero, pour deviner, sans rien savoir, ou très peu, ce qui arrivait à son frère, il avait su sans même le savoir qu'Heero était de nouveau en mode soldat, ce qui ne le rassura pas du tout.

Kenji ne connaissait pas cette personnalité de soldat froid, maître de soi en toute circonstance, sachant cacher tous sentiments, jusqu'à les éliminer si nécessaire, finalement savoir que l'ex pilote 03 les accompagneraient, allait s'avérer un réconfort, il ne connaissait pas Trowa Barton, mais sa façon d'analyser les choses, et de les comprendre aussi facilement et rapidement, rassura le jeune homme '' au moins en voilà un, qui ne parle pas pour rien, qui ne cherche pas à tout arranger ou à amenuiser les choses, comme le ferai Zech ou Wufei ''. Pendant ce temps Heero était en train de mettre en ordre ses affaires, il avait laissé une note pour élise leur secrétaire l'informant qu'ils seraient absents pour une dizaine de jours, et que s'il y avait un problème, celle ci pouvait laisser un mail, mais seulement si cela s'avérait être urgent. En ayant terminé avec les derniers papiers, factures, et courrier à signer il allait quitter son bureau quand l'envie lui vint de composer un numéro de téléphone, instinctivement il su qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ça, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il entende au moins une dernière fois sa voix avant de partir, ce serait la dernière, juste pour se souvenir avant de ranger dans un coin de sa tête, tout ce qui concernait un certain jeune homme aux yeux améthyste, il ne cesserait pas de l'aimer, il avait juste finit d'espérer. Il composa le numéro du portable de Duo, par chance se dit il c'est le répondeur, il écouta le message de l'Américain, pour une fois pensa t-il son message d'annonce est très soft, je suis surpris, j'aurais pensé entendre un de ses messages complètement idiot, mais à quoi je pense, je suis complètement obnubilé au point d'en être arrivé à parler avec un répondeur, il écouta une seconde fois, le message et allait parler après le bip, mais il se retint, et attendit se demandant ce qu'il devait faire

**_Au bout du téléphone, il y a votre voix_**

**_Et il y a des mots que je ne dirai pas_**

**_Tous ces mots qui me font peur quand ils ne font pas rire_**

**_Qui sont dans trop de films, de chansons et de livres_**

**_Je voudrais vous les dire_**

**_Et je voudrais les vivre_**

**_Je ne le ferai pas_**

Je veux, je ne peux pas 

Heero aurait voulu lui dire tant de choses, mais c'était si compliqué, et pour l'instant il avait besoin de faire le point, ses sentiments, ses ressentiments, envers l'ancien pilote 02 étaient tellement contradictoire, qu'il fallait qu'il s'éloigne, qu'il retrouve ses esprits, car pour le moment, il avait une envie folle de rejoindre Duo, mais d'un autre côté il y avait ce mensonge, non pas un mensonge, Duo ne lui avait pas menti, il ne lui avait rien dit, c'était pire, le silence n'appelle pas de réponses, ni de questions, et pour Heero, Duo l'avait trahi une seconde fois, peut-être pas intentionnellement, mais le résultat était là. Interrompant ses réflexions, il ferma la porte de son bureau et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Au dehors Kenji attendait impatiemment une : l'arrivée de Heero, et de deux : l'arrivée de Trowa, ce fut l'ancien pilote de Heavyarms qui se présenta le premier. Kenji se retourna, fit le tour de sa voiture et alla se présenter au pilote aux yeux d'émeraude, le voyant enfin de face Trowa eut un mouvement de recul, il avait cru voir un fantôme, ne comprenant pas, le comportement soudain du jeune homme, Kenji fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à poser une question, lorsqu'Heero fit son apparition, avec un air mécontent

- je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici Barton demanda avec un regard glacial l'ex pilote01

- tu aurais préféré, Quatre ou Réléna répondit Trowa pas du tout impressionné par le regard d'Heero

- laisses tomber, j'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec toi rétorqua Heero, Kenji donne moi les clés, et monte on y va, Barton magnes toi de grimper dans cette foutue voiture avant que je ne change d'avis

- personnes ne va nulle part, vous ne bougerez pas tant que je n'en aurais pas fini, dit Trowa avec une lueur dans les yeux qui n'incitait aucune réplique, Kenji reprit-il en te voyant tout à l'heure, j'ai eu un choc, j'ai cru voir un fantôme du passé, je ne pense pas que Duo t'es reconnu, sinon ses retrouvailles avec Heero se serait sûrement passé autrement

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTES ? HURLA HEERO A BOUT DE NERF IL N'Y A RIEN DE PLUS A DIRE, ET D'ABORD, DUO NE CONNAISSAIT PAS KENJI AVANT AUJOURD'HUI

-c'est là que tu te trompes, Heero reprit Trowa, il a déjà vu ton frère, je le sais ce jour là j'étais avec lui. C'est vrai que cela remonte maintenant à dix ans

- Barton reprit Heero plus calmement, je ne sais pas ce que toi et ce baka avez pu voir, mais ce n'était certainement pas Kenji

- je suis désolé de te contredire mon cher Heero, mais je n'oublie pas un visage, répondit l'ex soldat en jetant un regard des plus appréciateurs en direction du jeune frère de son meilleur ami ( et surtout pas, le sien pensa t-il )

- excuse moi Trowa coupa soudain Kenji, mais si je t'avais vu toi ou l'autre, je m'en souviendrais, d'ailleurs, je n'ai vu Heero qu'une seule fois durant cette maudite guerre, tu t'en souviens Hee-kun, tu m'avais demandé de venir te rejoindre, mais je ne sais plus pourquoi, ça remonte loin, tout ce que je sais c'est que c'était à Paris

Heero ne répondit pas il venait de comprendre, tout lui revenait en mémoire, ce jour là il avait contacter Kenji, bien que ce cinglé de J lui ait interdit, son frère lui manquait, il avait besoin de le voir, de se retrouver avec lui, de partager un moment de complicité avec son jeune frère, car malgré leur caractère différents, ils étaient très proche, et cette proximité lui manquait, bien sûr il y avait les autres pilotes, mais ce n'était pas la même chose, et puis il était gêné, car lui aussi avait une vie, bien que les autres eurent toujours pensé le contraire, jamais il ne leur avait avoué avoir un frère, c'était son jardin secret, sa bouffée d'oxygène dans ce monde en guerre. Je ne l'avais même pas dit à Duo, se rappela t-il alors, un étrange sentiment de culpabilité refit surface, lui non plus finalement n'avait pas été honnête avec Duo, il lui avait caché et ce volontairement une partie très importante de sa vie. Ce matin là il était parti discrètement, de la maison qu'il partageait tous, il était sensé être en mission, du moins c'est se qu'il avait fait croire, il s'était inventé un ordre de mission, et personne n'avait trouvé cela bizarre, mais en y repensant une image lui revint en mémoire, celle de Duo le fixant d'un air étrange, sur le coup il n'y avait pas prêté attention, et avait vite oublié cette sensation de malaise. ''Si j'avais écouté un peu plus mes sens j'aurais comprit que Duo savait que je lui avait menti ,mais à cette époque j'étais tellement content de retrouver Kenji, que je n'y ai pas prêté suffisamment d'attention''

- je ne risque pas d'oublier cette journée, dit Heero surtout la fin d'après midi, ce jour là j'aurais mieux fait de rester avec mon frère

- tu n'as pas été honnête avec Duo rétorqua Trowa, Maxwell a ses torts, tu as les tiens, dans cette histoire, il n'y a pas qu'un seul fautif

- je ne comprends pas ce que tu insinues, en tout cas moi je ne l'ai pas trompé, il n'est jamais rentré en trouvant une autre personne dans notre lit, tu peux dire ce que tu veux, mais …………ça………c'est inexcusable

- il t'a vu et moi aussi, nous étions à ta recherche, et nous t'avons vu serrer Kenji dans tes bras, mais le pire pour Duo c'est cette expression que tu avais sur le visage, même moi j'en ai été soufflé, tu affichais un visage radieux, détendu, tu souriais, tu as même éclaté de rire suite à quelque chose que t'avais murmuré ton frère, ce jour là il faisait un soleil éclatant, je m'en souviens, parce qu'un rayon de soleil vint illuminé vos deux visages au moment même où vous échangiez un regard complice, le spectacle qui s'offrait à nous semblait sortir tout droit d'un tableau on aurait dit deux anges, oui la comparaison est bonne, deux anges qui venait de se retrouver après une longue, trop longue séparation et………

-écoutes Trowa coupa Kenji de nouveau, on dirait la représentation des retrouvailles de deux amants, je sais bien qu'Heero et moi sommes proche, mais là tu abuses un peu

- vraiment ? continua Trowa, et dis moi Kenji comment aurions nous pu savoir que vous étiez frères, Heero ne nous avait jamais parlé de toi

- un point pour toi, rétorqua Kenji en offrant son plus beau sourire à l'ex pilote 03

- Trowa, demanda Heero, je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre, mais pourquoi ???????? pourquoi, me cherchiez vous, tu devais être en mission avec Wufei. Je m'étais assuré que personne ne soit dans les environs, durant cette journée, là il faut que tu m'expliques

- très bien, mais nous pourrions peut-être aller autre part, rester sur le parking, n'est pas l'endroit rêvé pour une explication

- bien allons dans mon bureau dit Heero d'une voix étrangement calme

arrivé au dernier étage de la tour, il fit entré Trowa et son frère dans son bureau, les fit s'asseoir, fit de même et attendit les explications de son ami

*******FLASH BACK*******

Duo entendit Heero refermer lentement son portable et le ranger sur le coin de son bureau, quelques seconde plus tard le pilote du wing sorti de leur chambre, la porte était à peine refermé que le shinigami, se précipita sur le latop de son ami, l'ouvrit entra sans trop de difficultés et alla consulter les mails envoyés. D'ordinaire Duo n'était pas du genre à espionner son amoureux (du moins il ne l'avait pas fait depuis un moment), mais là quelque chose clochait, en général Heero n'attendait pas que Duo soit endormi pour s'occuper de ses courriers, d'ailleurs, à part pour les missions ou pour ce cinglé de J le pilote aux yeux couleur cobalt n'envoyait jamais de mail, il était vraiment curieux de voir avec qui son Hee-chan pouvait bien correspondre. Il ouvrit donc pour lire, il n'y avait pas grand chose juste quelques phrases, mais qui fit frissonner Duo, sur l'écran il put lire les mots suivant

_Ken,_

_Je sais que tu te trouves à Paris en ce moment, j'ai besoin de te voir, après tout autant profiter que nous sommes dans la même ville, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais te revoir, les occasions sont si rare. J'ai appris que tu t'étais décider pour l'école d'architecture, Yuu, m'en a informé, je suis très heureux que tu te sois décidé, c'est un très bon choix, si la guerre se termine bientôt, ce qui ne devrais pas tarder, j'irai te rejoindre, je pense que l'on a été trop longtemps séparé, notre complicité me manque, je veux en finir au plus vite avec cette guerre, et retrouver ma vie, quelque fois je me dis que j'aurais mieux fais de t'écouter, et de te suivre, mais il ne faut rien regretter, on se rattrapera c'est promis._

_Pourrais tu me retrouver demain vers 9h00 au Parc Monceau à côté du grand chêne, comme nous le faisions avant, le premier attend l'autre._

_Dans l'attente de nos retrouvailles, _

_Bye _

Odin

Duo après avoir refermé le fichier et éteins l'ordinateur, retourna dans son lit, hors de lui, des questions lui vinrent à l'esprit, qui était ce Ken, et quel était ses relations avec son Hee-chan, et Heero, pourquoi ne lui avait il jamais parler de ce mec apparemment il étaient très proches, les mots que Heero avait écrit avait toute une signification, et Duo était peiné, dans ces simples phrases on pouvait Y lire tout l'attachement du pilote 01 pour ce Ken, ''je ne suis peut être qu'un amusement pour lui, pensa le shinigami, je dois en avoir le cœur net, je vais le suivre, et si jamais il………..non attendons demain'' et il s'endormit. Au matin, Heero lui donna un baiser avant de partir, il ne s'aperçut même pas que Duo ne lui avait pas faite ses recommandations habituelles, à savoir en gros ''de rentrer vivant de mission, et en un seul morceau''. Duo attendit quelques minutes, puis entendant la porte d'entrée claquer, il sorti à son tour, prêt à filer Heero.

**_Je suis seul à crever et je sais où vous êtes_**

**_J'arrive, attendez moi, nous allons nous connaître_**

**_Préparez votre temps, pour vous j'ai tout le mien_**

**_Je voudrais arriver, je reste, je me déteste_**

Il s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec Trowa, ne voulant pas perdre de temps, il passa devant le pilote03 sans un mot pressé de partir, Trowa trouvant le comportement de Duo bien étrange, le rattrapa pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas

- fiches moi la paix Trowa, j'suis pressé déclara Duo déjà bien énervé

- je viens avec toi

- pas besoin de nounou

- soit je viens et en route tu me racontes, soit je t'empêche de partir, et si t'es pressé……….. 

- très bien, viens avec moi, j'vais t'raconter en route

*******FIN DU FLASH BACK*******

- voilà ce qui c'est passé ce jour là, reprit Trowa, si tu avais dis la vérité à Duo……..

**_Je n'arriverai pas,_**

**_Je veux, je ne peux pas_**

**_Je devrais vous parler,_**

**_Je devrais_**

- ne m'entraîne pas sur ce terrain là coupa Heero avec un regard froid, j'ai eu tort de ne rien dire, mais je ne regrette rien, par contre cela n'explique pas, ni n'excuse qu'au moindre problème il se soit précipité dans les bras d'Hilde

- tu te sers de ça pour te cacher derrière de faux prétextes, je te connais Heero il y a longtemps que tu as pardonné cet écart à Duo, je suis même persuadé que s'il était revenu vers toi plus tôt tu n'aurais jamais eu la force de le repousser, c'est ton seul point faible n'est-ce pas, il est le seul de qui ébranle tes barrières, devant lui tu n'est plus maître de toi, tune maîtrise plus rien face à la tornade Maxwell et tu te sers de n'importe quel prétexte pour ne pas avoir à montrer que ta vie sans lui n'a pas autant d'intérêt tu es un imbécile buté, stupide, et rancunier et je pense que tu es aussi mort de trouille que l'autre idiot Heero déclara Trowa, oui il a fait une connerie, et toi aussi, j'ai eu Quatre au téléphone juste avant de venir, il m'a tout raconté, Duo l'a appelé, complètement anéanti, tu as préféré prendre la fuite, n'est-ce pas, et c'est encore ce que tu t'apprêtes encore à faire

- je n'ai pas à justifier mes faits et gestes, tu devrais partir avant que cela ne dégénère, demanda Heero avec une lueur des plus meurtrière au fond des yeux

- comme tu veux, mais tu sais que j'ai raison, ha ! au fait cette histoire de mariage avec Hilde, je suppose que tu as dû encore t'imaginer des choses, ils ont dû se marier pour pouvoir introduire un groupe extrémiste lors d'une mission pour Preventers, et ne cherche pas autre chose, j'étais là aussi, quant au divorce il n'a jamais été prononcé, parce qu'on parle de Duo et Hilde, la conclusion s'impose d'elle même

- que veux tu dire demanda Kenji l'air intéressé

- et Bien Duo et Hilde sont un peu m'en foutiste, ils ont compté l'un sur l'autre pour faire annuler cette parodie de mariage, et évidemment ni l'un ni l'autre n'a fait les démarches, seulement il y à 15jours, Hilde qui vient de se fiancé, a eut la désagréable surprise de découvrir qu'elle était encore marié à Duo, ils ont donc entamé une procédure, mais il faut le temps que les choses se fasses.

-oh oh dit soudain Kenji, je crois que j'ai fait une connerie

Heero fronça les sourcils et Trowa interrogea le jeune homme du regard

- j'ai envoyé mon poing sur la figure de Duo, quand j'ai apprit, qu'il était marié

- t'en manques pas une, répliqua Heero, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça je connais Duo, il aura comprit ton geste

- tu dis ça pour me rassurer, conclut Kenji, puis se tournant vers Trowa, mon frère a peut être ses torts, mais je le connais, il n'aurait jamais blessé intentionnellement Duo, mais après……..

- Kenji coupa Heero, Trowa à raison, pas sur tout, mais certains points qu'il vient d'exposer, ne sont pas faux, écoutes je vais partir aujourd'hui, mais seul venez me rejoindre dans trois jours j'ai des décisions à prendre, et je dois réfléchir, mais avant il faut que j'appelle Duo

il composa le numéro et attendit, au bout de quelques seconde la voix de l'Américain se fit entendre 

- Allô ici Maxwell

- Duo c'est Heero

- Heero laisse moi t'expliquer, je t'en prie, si je n'aie rien dit c'est parce que j'a……..

- Duo, je n'aie pas envie de parler maintenant je m'absente quelques jours pour réfléchir, je te téléphonais juste pour te dire que l'on se verra au mariage de Wufei et Zech et qu'àprès toi et moi nous aurons une sérieuse discussion, par contre je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses de fausses joies, je ne sais pas quelle sera ma décision, et je sais que tu………..

- j'attendrais ton retour, mais n'oublies pas Hee-chan je t'aime et quoi que tu décides mes sentiments pour toi ne changeront jamais

- je te l'ai déjà dit Duo, il ne suffit pas d'aimer pour que tout s'arrange. Et Heero raccrocha

au bout d'une heure ses derniers préparatifs effectués, et ses dernières recommandations faites à son petit frère, il prit congé de son frère et de son meilleur ami et parti en direction de l'Italie. Resté seul Trowa et Kenji allaient se séparer, quand Kenji qui avait l'air intérogatif demanda alors à Trowa

- tu crois que ces deux là vont finir par se retrouver ?

- j'espère que oui, ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre

- tu dois avoir raison, mais qu'est ce qu'ils sont compliqués, jamais vu des mecs aussi torturé, si un jour je tombe amoureux de quelqu'un et si j'ai un comportement aussi buté, refais moi penser à ces deux là, j'éviterai la thérapie

- tu n'ais jamais tombé amoureux ???

- non enfin pas au point de vouloir changer ma vie et toi ?

- une seul fois il y a une dizaine d'année je suis tombé amoureux d'un ange, et je ne pensais jamais le revoir, mais le destin en à décidé autrement

- ah bon tu me raconteras ? répondit le jeune homme ne s'étant pas aperçu de l'allusion

- un jour tu comprendras répliqua Trowa en dévorant des yeux le jeune homme

il serra ensuite la main du jeune homme, le quitta avant de lui donner rendez vous pour dans trois jours, afin d'aller rejoindre Heero. Au même moment dans une chambre d'hôtel un jeune homme avait enfin retrouvé son sourire, il s'était mis à espérer de nouveau

**_Mais si tu crois un jour que tu m'aimes_**

**_Ne crois pas que tes souvenirs me gênent_**

**_Et cours, cours jusqu'à perdre haleine_**

**_Viens me retrouver_**

**_Si tu crois un jour que tu m'aimes_**

Et si ce jour là tu as de la peine

**_A trouver où tous ces chemins t mènent_**

**_Viens me retrouver_**

OWARI

********************************************************

voilà le chap3 est fini j'espère avoir répondu à toutes vos questions, et si cette histoire continue à vous plaire, ben c comme d'hab c à vous d'en décider

**BIG BISES**

**MAKENA**

********************************************************

DUO : Finalement j'ai bien fait de revenir te voir

Makena : T pas encore réconcilier avec Hee-chan

DUO : j'ai quand même encore mes chances

Makena : ça dépendra d'Heero et surtout de moi (sourire pervers au coin des lèvres)

Trowa : laisse faire Duo, tu verras bien s'il y a une suite

DUO : ouaiiiiiiiiiiiii chai pas, hé puis il est où Hee-Chan ???????????

Makena : partit se promener, mais peut être qu'il ne reviendra pas

DUO : toi t'as vraiment tourné sadique

Makena : Mais HEUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

********************************************************


	4. tu me manques depuis longtemps

**_TITRE_**** :**LUI OU TOI

**_AUTEUR_**** :** MAKENA

**_E-MAIL _****:** devonmakena@aol.com

**_BASE_**** :** Gundam Wing

**_GENRE_**** :** OCC pour Heero et Trowa (ils savent parler) **SONG FIC **( TU ME MANQUES DEPUIS LONGTEMPS chanson de la comédie musicale ALI BABA) **_paroles en Italique_**

**_COUPLE_** : **3+K+3**

****

DISCLAMERS : les G.Boys ne sont pas à moi, dommage moi j'aurais bien gardé Trowa, ma petite Poucycatt, elle aurait gardé Quatre, Angel (ma beta lectrice rien que pour moi), elle a posée une option sur Duo, et Hee-chan mais c pas possible personne ne veut les lui donner, quant à ma copine India elle a décidé de faire enlever Wufei puisqu'on voulait pas lui donner

Makena : ben j'suis toute seule aujourd'hui ???????????je m'demande où sont les coupines ? 

**DUO : elle sont partis se promener**

Makena : bizarre !!!!!!! et puis comment t'es au courant toi????????? 

**DUO : j'ai pensé que si je venais te trouver personnellement, tu voudrais bien, enfin !!!!!!!!!!!**

_Makena : ENFIN QUOI ?????????_

**DUO : JE VEUX MON HEECHANNNNNNNN**

_Makena : AH BON !!!!!!!!!!!!! c'est juste pour ça, mais mon petit Duo, je n'ai pas encore commence ce chapitre, et je ne sais pas là il faut que je réfléchisse_

**_TROWA :  t'attendras, moi je veux mon Ange_**

**KENJI : mais c'est quoi à la fin cette histoire d'Ange**

_Makena : mon pauvre Kenji, toi il faut refaire ton éducation_

**DUO : au départ c'est mon histoire et celle de mon Heechan**

_Makena : oui t'as raison, mais Trowa c'est mon chouchou d'amour alors là j'hésite !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

HEERO: moi à ta place, je m'occuperai des deux histoires 

_Makena : j'crois que t'as raison mon petit Heero, MERCI POUR TON AIDE_

*********************************************

ENCORE MERCI POUR TOUTES VOS REVIEWS _PLUS DE 40 REVIEWS_ POUR CETTE HISTOIRE JE N'EN ESPERAIS PAS TANT, VOUS ETES VRAIMENT SUPER SYMPA, DE SUIVRE MON HISTOIRE AVEC AUTANT D'ENGOUEMENT. 

Big bises

MAKENA

*********************************************

**One shot chapitre 4 **

Kenji venait de sortir de son appartement lorsque son portable se mit à sonner, il prit son téléphone, et décrocha

- Allô ici Kenji Atton

- Kenji c'est Quatre Winner, comment vas tu ?

-Hé ! Salut Winner, comment ça va ? ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, et que me vaux l'honneur de cet appel

- je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles, tu te fais rare, je pensais que tu passerais me voir

Kenji allait répondre lorsqu'il vit Trowa arriver, il demanda à quatre de patienter quelques secondes, et s'adressa au nouvel arrivant

- salut Trowa, tu vas bien ?

- oui, merci et toi ? mais excuse moi tu es…….

- Oh ! ne t'inquiète pas c'est Quatre, donnes moi quelques instants je……,Quatre Trowa vient d'arriver, écoutes, si ça te dit, on peut faire ce voyage après le mariage de Zech et Wufei, je serais en vacance durant cette période…………non……….fais un effort bon sang………..Ok……si tu le dis……..mais……ne vient pas te plaindre, je n'attendrais pas que tu te décides, soit on part tous les deux, soit c'est terminé…….. Hein !!!!!!fais de ton mieux, oui je te le passe………encore une seconde

Trowa écoutait médusé la conversation de Quatre et de Kenji, mais qu'est ce que c'était encore que cette histoire, '' c'est pas possible, ils ont une de ses manies ces deux là, deux frères aussi cachottier l'un que l'autre, et Quatre, qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là dedans ?'' Trowa bouillonnait intérieurement, il allait exploser, il était hors de lui et la raison de cet emportement ce trouvait devant lui à savoir un beau brun avec de long cheveux, et un regard d'un bleu cobalt si semblable à ceux de son frère. Il devait bien se l'avouer le jeune homme lui inspirait de tendres sentiments, il était jaloux, pourquoi ? la question ne se posait même pas, depuis qu'il l'avait revu, Trowa avait senti ses sentiments remonté à la surface, ils les avaient enfoui profondément au fond de son cœur durant dix longues années, d'ailleurs jamais il n'aurait imaginé, le revoir un jour, tout comme il n'aurait jamais demandé à Heero de lui parler de ce jeune homme qu'il avait aperçu avec lui il y avait maintenant une bonne dizaine d'année, il se souvenait qu'à l'époque il s'était fait la réflexion suivante ''comment ai je pu tomber amoureux de lui aussi rapidement, c'est un véritable coup de foudre, et pour un inconnu, et qui plus est, se trouve être avec Heero''. A présent les choses étaient plus claires, ils n'étaient pas amants comme Duo et lui l'avaient pensé, ils étaient frères, et ça changeait toute la donne, maintenant qu'il savait, il pouvait agir aisément, il prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait, mais il arriverai à conquérir ce jeune homme qui hantait son esprit et son cœur depuis de si longues années, mais avant cela, il devait connaître le lien qu'il y avait entre Kenji et l'héritier Winner, plongé dans ses pensées il n'entendit pas Kenji l'appeler, seul la main qu'il venait de poser sur son épaule le fit réagir

Tu es parti loin de moi

**_Mais pourquoi as tu disparu ?_**

**_Je t'aie toujours voulue_**

**_Et tu n'as rien vu…_**

- tiens Quatre veut te parler, donne moi tes affaires, je vais les mettre dans le coffre, je t'attends dans la voiture

- oui Quatre, j'écoute

- bonjour quand même Trowa, je voudrais que tu m'écoutes sans rien dire, bien je vois que j'ai toute ton attention, je veux que tu saches qu'il n'y a rien entre Kenji et moi, nous sommes amis, Heero et lui travaille de temps en temps pour ma société, et en ce moment Kenji s'occupe des plans de la maison que je vais faire construire près de celle d'Heero et de Kenji à Travernia, ça fait des semaines, que je promets de vérifier avec lui les plans qu'il a terminé, malheureusement je suis tellement pris que je n'arrive pas à me libérer, voilà en gros nos rapport, mon empathie, c'est développé et je……..enfin je connais tes sentiments pour lui, mais un bon conseil Kenji a comment dire !!!!!! et bien si tu n'y vas pas franco, jamais il ne se doutera de quoi que ce soit, il est un peu comme Heero, autre chose, il t'apprécie beaucoup, et je pense que tu as toute tes chances, maintenant c'est à toi de voir, bonne chance mon ami et Quatre raccrocha

Trowa, se permis un petit sourire, décidément l'histoire entre Heero et Duo, déteignait sur lui, voilà que maintenant, il en était arrivé à supposer une histoire entre Kenji et Quatre ''Barton ç'est toi qui va finir par avoir besoin d'une thérapie''. Kenji qui l'avait vu raccrocher l'interpella

- c'est bon on peut y aller, il y a quand même de la route, et si on ne veut pas arriver trop tard il faut partir maintenant

- Kenji ?

- oui Trowa !

- il faut que je te parle, c'est important, j'ai des choses à te dire

- on en discutera en route, si tu veux !!!!!!

Trowa acquiesça de la tête et monta dans la voiture, Kenji avait prit le volant, et durant les heures qui suivirent, Trowa et Kenji discutèrent de tout et de rien, sauf de ce que Trowa voulait lui dire. Le jeune frère d'Heero se posait des questions, depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontré Kenji n'arrêtait pas de penser au pilote aux yeux d'émeraudes quoi qu'il fasse ou qu'il pense l'image de Trowa lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire, s'en était devenu une obsession, il revoyait ce visage si fin, ses traits réguliers, cette longue mèche qui lui cachait une partie de son visage, Kenji pouvait deviner qu'il devait avoir un corps fin et musclé, bien que celui ci soit caché par l'un des éternels col roulé que portait Trowa, et qui d'ailleurs lui allait à merveille, mais la partie qui attirait le plus Kenji, c'était bien ses yeux, des yeux d'un vert émeraude, ''je pourrai m'y noyer éternellement '' avait-il pensé, perturbé par ce qui lui arrivait il avait téléphoner à Quatre pour lui raconter, après tout il était son ami, et aussi celui de Trowa, donc il était logique de lui en parler, mais tout ce qu'il obtint comme réponse a ses questions c'est que Quatre lui conseilla de suivre les appels de son Cœur ''il en a de bonne, et je fais quoi moi avec cette réponse, suivre mon cœur, je ne sais même pas, pourquoi il m'a dit ça'', mais plus il y réfléchissait, plus la réponse s'imposait d'elle même, il était tombé amoureux du meilleur ami de son frère. Cette soudaine prise de conscience, lui fit faire un petit écart de route, qui fit réagir Trowa

Un soir si le vent t'apporte

**_Un mot, un signe, peu importe_**

**_J'attends tout de toi_**

Ce jours là pense à moi

**_Ne m'oublie pas_**

- Kenji quelque chose ne va pas ? tu es fatigué, si tu veux je prends le volant

- non ça va et de toute façon nous n'allons pas tarder à arriver

- vraiment je ne m'étais pas aperçut que nous roulions depuis si longtemps, nous n'avons fait que trois arrêts le temps passe vite, mais au fait, dans quel hôtel allons nous ? il aurait peut être fallut réserver des chambres, mais Heero a du s'en occuper je suppose ?

- nous n'allons pas à l'hôtel mais chez moi, Heero fait construire sa maison juste à côté de la mienne, et celle de Quatre se situera juste de l'autre côté de la route, je suis sûr que ça va te plaire, c'est un vieux Mas de style Provençal que j'ai fait rénové, et dès que la maison d'Heero sera terminé, nous nous installerons définitivement ici. Il y a une légende autour de cette maison, on raconte qu'un homme était aimé d'un Ange, et que celui ci pour pouvoir rester près de la personne qu'il chérissait le plus, transforma ce terrain en un petit paradis, et que leur amour fut abrité derrière les murs de ce Mas Provençal………c'est une belle légende tu ne trouves pas ?

- ne te reste plus qu'à trouver la personne que tu aimeras dit trowa, en lançant un regard de braise en direction du jeune homme

- je crois que je l'ai trouvé murmura Kenji dans un merveilleux sourire, qu'il adressa à Trowa

- excuse moi je n'ai pas compris 

- heu je disais juste que je trouverai un jour lui répondit le jeune homme en rougissant

Un doux silence s'installa dans la voiture, les deux jeunes hommes perdus chacun dans leurs pensées. Ils roulèrent encore pendant un peu moins de trente minutes, et arrivèrent enfin au Mas Provençal de Kenji, il était 20h30, c'était l'été, il faisait encore jour, Trowa fut subjugué par la beauté du paysage, et encore plus par la maison, il comprenait l'allusion à la légende, on se serait cru dans un vrai paradis, la demeure était vaste, et toute blanche avec des volets bleu devant il y avait des parterres de fleurs de couleurs jaune et bleu, cet enchevêtrement de fleurs faisait ressortir l'éclat blanc du Mas Provençal. Il comprenait qu'Heero, et Quatre aient décidé de s'y installer, vivre au milieu d'un tel endroit, était un enchantement, c'était calme et tellement reposant, Trowa se mit à penser à Kenji, et se dit que c'est là avec lui qu'il voudrait vivre jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, il prit la décision que ce soir il lui parlerai.

- tiens regarde ! Heero vient vers nous lui dit Kenji, j'espère qu'il va bien !!!!!!

Trowa n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que Kenji était déjà sorti de sa voiture, pour se diriger vers son frère, l'ex pilote attendit quelques minutes avant de les rejoindre, lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur, Heero le dévisagea avec un regard suspicieux, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, et se dit qu'il irait voir son ami plus tard pour avoir une conversation avec lui, il reporta son attention sur Kenji, et vit que celui ci avait l'air préoccupé.

- Kenji demanda Trowa avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix, tout va bien ? quelque chose te………

- Kenji monte te reposé, je m'occupe de Trowa, dit Heero avec un air protecteur, je t'appellerai lorsque le dîné sera près

- Merci Hee-kun, Trowa, on se voit tout à l'heure, je……il faut que je…….écoute je…….à plus tard

Kenji ne sachant pas comment lui dire qu'il devait lui parler plus tard, ne termina pas sa phrase et monta se reposer dans sa chambre, laissant un Trowa de plus en plus médusé face au comportement du frère de son ami. Heero qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène, eut un petit sourire, il ne fallait pas être devin pour voir que ces deux là éprouvaient quelques choses l'un pour l'autre, ''surprenant pensa t-il, en ce qui concerne Barton, vu les regards qu'il lançait à Ken l'autre jour pas la peine d'être empathe, pour comprendre que ses sentiments pour mon frère, sont autres qu'amicaux, mais que Kenji craque aussi ça c'est une surprise je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il tomberai amoureux de Trowa, la vie réserve toujours des surprises''

- Heero appela Trowa, as tu eu le temps de réfléchir à ce que tu vas faire avec Duo ?

- hn…

- je vois, tu ne me diras rien, je comprends, dis moi pourrais tu m'indiquer où se trouve ma chambre

- deuxième porte sur la droite, Trowa je laisserai un plateau devant la porte, ce n'est pas la peine de descendre, on se verra demain, bonne nuit

- mais et Kenji !!!!!! s'inquiéta Trowa, il faudrait peut être……….

- à demain coupa Heero avant de s'éloigner

Trowa regarda Heero s'éloigner, il allait le rattraper, mais étant trop fatigué il décida qu'il valait mieux attendre demain pour des explications, il aurait quand même voulu aller voir comment se portait Kenji, mais ne sachant pas où se trouvait sa chambre, il abandonna, il se dirigea vers la celle que lui avait indiqué Heero, il ouvrit la porte, pénétra à l'intérieur referma derrière lui et se retourna, Trowa s'arrêta net, devant lui se trouvait Kenji allongé sur le lit en train de lire, 

- désolé s'excusa l'ex pilote 03 J'ai dû mal comprendre, je me suis trompé, tu pourrais……….

- connaissant mon frère, c'est volontairement qu'il t'a indiqué ma chambre, ce n'est pas plus mal, il faut que je te parle

- moi aussi, je peux m'asseoir, demanda Trowa en s'avançant vers le jeune homme

Kenji se décala vers le côté droit afin de laisser une place pour que l'ancien mercenaire prenne place à ses côtés, lorsque ce fut chose faites, les deux jeunes hommes s'observèrent un instant, et ce fut Kenji qui osa parler le premier

- Trowa, tu te souviens lorsqu'on s'est séparé l'autre jour tu m'as dit que tu étais tombé amoureux d'un ange, et que le destin, te l'avait fait retrouvé tu voudrais………enfin, si ça ne te………..j'aimerai……….

- tu veux savoir, c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites ???, pourquoi ?????

- pourquoi pas !!!!! tu sais je suis très intrigué, et j'avoue que tu as piqué ma curiosité

Trowa réfléchi un instant et se lança

- Il y a dix ans, lorsque j'ai accompagné Duo, jamais je n'aurais pensé rencontrer, la personne qui ferait battre mon cœur à tout rompre, ce jour là dans ce parc je n'ai pas pu détacher mes yeux de la silhouette qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, j'étais tombé sous le charme d'un inconnu un véritable coup de foudre, j'avais trouvé la personne avec laquelle je voulais partager ma vie, tu vas sans doute trouver ça idiot, mais j'ai failli aller trouver mon ange et lui déclarer que je venais de tomber sous son charme, que je l'aimais et que je voulais passer le reste de ma vie à ses côtés

- et qu'est ce qui t'en a empêché ????? ha oui c'est vrai, tu étais occupé avec Duo, Heero, et moi, par contre, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il y avait d'autres personnes prêt de nous répondit Kenji en toute innocence

cette réponse fit sourire Trowa, Quatre avait raison, Kenji n'était pas plus doué que son frère concernant les relations humaines, il n'avait toujours rien compris, il faudrait vraiment qu'il aille au bout de son explication, et même si le jeune homme ne partagerait peut être jamais ses sentiments il n'aurait aucun regret.

- tu as raison, il n'y avait personne d'autres que nous, dans ce parc il y avait juste deux anges, en train de rire et de parler, il se trouve que l'un des deux est mon meilleur ami, et qu'il est aimé d'un Baka d'Américain, quant à l'autre, je n'aie jamais pu l'oublier d'ailleurs comment aurais-je pu, on n'oublie pas son seul et unique amour, même si la personne concernée l'ignore, mais aujourd'hui je peux enfin le lui dire, je peux lui dire que je l'aime, même si mes sentiments ne sont pas partagés.

Tu me manques depuis longtemps…

**_Du fond de la nuit des temps_**

**_Mon cœur attendra_**

**_Toutes les vies qu'il faudra_**

**_Je serais toujours là_**

Kenji avait écouté attentivement la déclaration de Trowa, les mots prononcés faisaient leur chemin dans l'esprit du jeune homme, il eut soudain un déclic, Trowa l'aimait, il était amoureux de lui, pour toute réponse Kenji posa sa tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme aux yeux d'émeraude, après quelques secondes il rompit le silence qui c'était installé.

- je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi il y a 10ans si tu étais venu me faire une telle déclaration mais aujourd'hui, je peux dire que tes sentiments sont partagés, je t'aime, je ne suis pas doué pour les grandes déclarations, je suis tombé amoureux de toi lorsque je t'aie vu la première fois, ç'était étrange, je n'avais jamais ressenti cela, bien sûr je ne suis pas novice en la matière, mais cette fois c'était différent ne pouvant en parler avec Hee-kun vu ce qu'il traverse, c'est tout naturellement que je me suis tourné vers Quatre, il m'a conseillé de suivre les élans de mon cœur, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire, mais ce qui était certain c'est qu'il fallait que je t'en parle. Je suis heureux tu sais, j'ai enfin trouvé la personne avec laquelle je désire passer le reste de ma vie, et j'espère qu'elle acceptera de vivre près de moi dans mon paradis !!!!!

- pour rien au monde, je ne le quitterai, il m'a fallut dix ans pour retrouver mon bel Ange, alors oui, je resterais près de lui, et puis qui voudrait quitter le paradis !!!!!!!!!

Trowa rassuré d'être aimé en retour, enlaça le jeune homme qui se trouvait à présent dans ses bras, ils échangèrent leur premier baiser c'était un baiser timide, mais emprunt de tendresse, les deux amoureux se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, ils ne voulaient brûler les étapes, ils restèrent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pour l'instant ça leur suffisaient. Ils avaient toute la vie devant eux pour se découvrir, pour le moment ils avaient juste besoin de sentir la présence de l'autre.

**_Maintenant tout est fini_**

**_Tu sais où je suis_**

**_Je suis près de toi_**

**_Je te vois_**

**_Tu me reconnaîtras_**

**_Entendre le son de ta voix_**

**_Me suffira ici bas_**

De l'autre côté, un jeune homme frappa à la porte, n'obtenant aucune réponse, il ouvrit doucement et vit que deux amoureux dormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ne voulant pas les réveiller, il entra doucement, et déposa un mot sur la petite table qui se trouvait dans la chambre, sur ce mot on pouvait lire ces quelques mots

_j'ai décidé de rentrer, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, j'ai enfin prit une décision, je rentre retrouver Duo, nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire,je vous verrai au mariage de Zech et de Wufei_

_Heero_

_Barton, je te confie mon petit frère, gare à toi, si tu ne sais pas le rendre heureux_

OWARI 

************************************************

Voilà je viens de terminer le chapitre4, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, je n'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite, mais je pense avoir résumé l'essentiel des rapports entre Trowa et Kenji, dans ce chapitre il n'y a rien d'équivoque, car à la base l'histoire concerne Heero et Duo. Ce Chapitre est l'avant dernier, je tenais à écrire une fin heureuse entre Trowa et Kenji, cette histoire est très fleur bleue

Enfin j'espère quand même que mon histoire vous aura plus

Pour la suite ben c comme d'hab, à vous de choisir

BIG BISES

MAKENA

************************************************


	5. noting gonna change

**_TITRE_**** :**LUI OU TOI

**_AUTEUR_**** :** MAKENA

**_E-MAIL _****:** devonmakena@aol.com

**_BASE_**** :** Gundam Wing

**_GENRE_**** :** **LEMON**

**SONG FIC ( nothing's gonna change my love for you by glenn meideros ) ****_paroles en Italique_**

**_COUPLE_** : **1x2 **

****

DISCLAMERS : les G.Boys ne sont pas à moi, dommage moi j'aurais bien gardé Trowa, ma petite Poucycatt, elle aurait gardé Quatre, Angel (ma beta lectrice rien que pour moi), elle a posée une option sur Duo, et Hee-chan mais c pas possible personne ne veut les lui donner, quant à ma copine India elle a décidé de faire enlever Wufei puisqu'on voulait pas lui donner

Makena : hé ben ça y est l'histoire se termine avec ce chapitre !!!!!!!!!!! 

**India et Angel : t'inquiète ma Kiki, tu nous en fera d'autres comme celle ci**

Makena : ça c'est sûr, maintenant je vais retourner à l'écriture du chap6 de ''seconde chance'', et puis à celle que je co-écrit avec Poucycatt, et puis ……….on verra bien J'ai en tête une histoire mais il faut que j'affine 

**DUO : ENFIN !!!!!!!!!je vais retrouvé mon HEE CHAN**

_Makena : YES MAN !!!!!!!!!!!!_

**DUO : JE VEUX MON HEECHANNNNNNNN**

_Makena : PATIENCE !!!!!!!!!!!!!! je vous ai préparé une surprise_

**DUO et HEERO:  TU L'AS VRAIMENT FAIT ???????????????**

_Makena : OUI ET J'ESPERE QUE CA VOUS PLAIRA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Une petite dédicace à CALISTO, je sais que c'est le genre d'histoire que tu aimes bien, merci encore pour tes encouragements quand j'ai commencé à écrire et pour le soutien que tu m'apportes lorsque je te demande ton avis allez visiter son site il est génial si vous ne le connaissez pas allez y faire un tour c'est à l'adresse suivante_**** : **

**195colonisation.free.fr/**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

*********************************************

ENCORE MERCI POUR M'AVOIR ENCOURAGÉ A CONTINUER CETTE HISTOIRE, MOI QUI N'AVAIT JAMAIS FAIT DU 1+2 OU VICE VERSA, JE SUIS CONTENTE QUE VOUS M'Ayez SOUTENUE DURANT CES 5 CHAPÎTRES J'ESPERE QUE CE DERNIER CHAPÎTRE VOUS PLAIRA C MON PREMIER LEMON 

**UN GRAND MERCI A MA SŒUR CHERIE SANS QUI JE N AURAIS PAS FAIT CE LEMON**

****

Big bises

MAKENA

*********************************************

**One shot chapitre 5 **

_j'ai décidé de rentrer, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, j'ai enfin prit une décision, je rentre retrouver Duo, nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, je vous verrai au mariage de Zech et de Wufei_

_Heero_

_Barton, je te confie mon petit frère, gare à toi, si tu ne sais pas le rendre heureux_

Après avoir déposé le mot sur la petite table, Heero rejoignit sa chambre et alla préparer ses affaires, étant fatigué, il s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux, trois heures plus tard sa montre émit un bip, comme un robot il se leva passa dans la salle de bain, et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard habillé, et prêt à partir, il consulta sa montre, il était l'heure de partir, après un dernier coup d'œil pour voir s'il n'avait rien oublié, il monta dans son 4x4 et prit la route. Quelques plus tard il était enfin rentré chez lui.

Il avait roulé toute la nuit, et était extrêmement fatigué, il se dirigeait en direction de sa chambre, afin de se reposer, lorsque le voyant rouge de son répondeur attira son attention, le voyant clignotait, il allait ignorer cet appel, lorsque ses sens se mirent en éveil, une intuition : il appuya sur la touche et attendit, au bout de quelques seconde une voix se fit entendre.

_''Heekun c'est Kenji, si tu n'es pas encore rentré, tu ne devrais pas tarder à arriver, Wufei a téléphoné, Zech et lui sont retournés à Paris, mais Duo est resté ici, malheureusement, en voulant découvrir la région il est tombé en panne prêt du village de Carési, à cette époque, il ne doit pas y avoir grand monde, et Wufei s'inquiète, apparemment son portable à l'air d'être déchargé, il faudrait que tu ailles le chercher. Tu me tiens au courant,''_ le message s'arrêtait là.

***************************POV D'HEERO************************

Mais qu'est ce que c'est encore que cette histoire de fou, décidément ce Baka m'aura tout fait, et maintenant il faut que j'aille le chercher, comme si je n'avais que ça à faire, alors que je viens à peine de rentrer, il me rend dingue ce type, bon allez Heero un peu de courage, finalement ce n'est pas plus mal je dois lui parler autant le faire maintenant. Ce n'est pas la peine de remettre cette discussion autant en finir une bonne foi pour toute. J'espère que nous arriverons à nous expliqués sans trop de heurts, je suis quand même nerveux et la fatigue n'arrange pas les choses. Enfin je verrais bien, si Duo est prêt à entendre ce que j'ai à lui dire.

**_If I had to live my life without you near me_**

_(Si je devais vivre ma vie sans toi, près de moi)_

**_The day would all be empty_**

_(Les jours seraient vides)_

**_The nights would seem so long_**

(Les nuits seraient longues)

************************************************************

A quelques kilomètres de là un jeune homme attendait patiemment que ses amis viennent le chercher.

***************************POV DE DUO***************************

Mais qu'est ce qui m'a prit de m'aventurer aussi loin, c'est de la faute à Merquise, j'vous jure lui et ses idées de ballades pour me changer les idées, j'ten ficherais moi, et qu'en j'pense que j'ai écouté cet imbécile, bien fait pour toi Maxwell la prochaine fois tu restes en ville et tu dis à Blondie Boy de garder ses idées pour lui. Si Heero était là, j'en prendrai encore plein la figure, remarque si il était là, ça voudrait dire que tout serait rentré dans l'ordre, allez Maxwell !!!!! on garde le moral, avec un peu de chance………..

Waou !!!!!super v'là maintenant qu'il pleut, c'est pas vrai, SHITTTTT, c'est une décapotable, et voilà ça continue quelle poisse, et en plus mon portable est OUT j'espère qu'il ne vont pas tarder à arriver, ça fait à peine quelques seconde qu'il pleut et j'suis déjà trempé.

Ah ça y est je vois une voiture, je suppose que se sont eux pas trop tôt

**_You I see forever oh so clearly_**

_(Toi que je vois pour toujours, oh si clairement)_

**_I might have been in love_**

_(J'ai pu être amoureux avant)_

**_But it never left this strong_**

_(Mais ça n'a jamais été aussi fort)_

************************************************************

Duo ne prit pas le temps de regarder qui venait le chercher, il courut en direction de la voiture, ouvrit la porte côté passager et monta dans la voiture, sans prêter attention au conducteur il commença à l'incendier

- BON SANG MERQUISE !!!!!!!!!!! AVEC TES CONNERIES DE BALLADE, J'SUIS TREMPÉ, J'AURAIS MIEUX FAIS DE SUIVRE MA PREMIÈRE IDÉE……….ELLE ÉTAIT PLUS DISTRAYANTE

- et c'était quoi ta première idée ?????? demanda Heero

Duo sursauta, ce qui fit sourire Heero, il était content d'avoir pût clouer le bec à ce Baka d'Américain, c'était sa petite vengeance pour l'avoir fait se déplacer

- HEE………..HEE……….HEECHAN HURLA PRESQUE L'AMERICAIN QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS ICI

- Baka, ne cries pas comme ça je ne suis pas sourd, figure toi qu'en ce moment je devrais être dans mon lit en train de dormir, je sais !!!!!! d'habitude à 9h00 du mat il y a longtemps que je suis debout, seulement je viens de rentrer de Travernia, et j'allais me coucher quand j'ai reçu un coup de fil me demandant de venir te chercher, car tu était perdu

- désolé Heechan !!!!!, je pensais voir Wufi ou Blondie boy, 

ils sont rentrés à Paris pensa le jeune homme aux yeux bleu cobalt, comme si tu ne le savais pas mais en disant cela Heero sut tout de suite que quelque chose clochait, c'est moi qui suis un idiot, jamais ils n'auraient laissé Duo seul, dans l'état où il était, je vois !!!!!!! je me suis fait avoir, ils sont tous les deux à l'hôtel, très bien puisque c'est comme ça, autant en finir

- alors tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, quelle était cette distraction ????? à moins que cela ne soit trop personnel

- je vois monsieur commence les hostilités, je vais te répondre Heero, commença Duo aussi fatigué et énervé que son ami, figure toi que dans ce superbe hôtel où nous logeons ils ont une impressionnante collection de jeux vidéo, et si je n'avais pas écouté Zech, je serais certainement dans mon lit en train de faire quelques parties, ça répond à ta question ???????

Heero ne releva pas, la seule chose qui l'avait interpellé c'est que Duo l'ai appelé par son prénom, il savait pour connaître l'ancien pilote, que celui ci devait être vraiment épuisé, fatigué et à bout de nerf pour se mettre en colère contre lui et l'appelé par son prénom, car en général l'Américain ne se mettait pas si facilement en colère. Quel imbécile il faisait à peine quelques minutes que Duo était dans la voiture, qu'il lui faisait déjà une réflexion blessante, ce n'est pas maintenant que nous aurons cette conversation pensa t-il, tant pis, j'attendrais qu'il soit calmé, je vais quand même m'excuser

- Duo je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je te ramène chez moi tu ……..

- non je rentre à l'hôtel, je ne veux pas te déranger répondit Duo toujours en colère

- ne soit pas idiot, tu vas te changer, et je te raccompagne après, si tu ne te changes pas tu risques de tomber malade…….Duo tu m'écoutes……….Duo ?????

Heero surprit par le silence de l'Américain tourna la tête vers lui, et s'aperçut qu'il s'était endormi, la fatigue et la tension de ses derniers jours avait eu raison de lui, cette petite altercation avec Heero, fut le déclencheur qui l'envoya rejoindre le pays des songes, Heero ne pu s'empêcher de passer le revers de sa main sur sa joue, c'était trop tentant, Duo était trop tentant. Se reprenant il se concentra de nouveau sur la route, un quart d'heure plus tard ils arrivaient devant l'immeuble d'Heero, après avoir garé la voiture sur le parking il se tourna doucement vers le jeune assit à ses côtés, et allait l'embrasser pour le réveiller, mais dans un dernier effort il réussi à se maîtriser et secoua gentiment son ancien amant

- Duo réveille toi nous sommes arrivés murmura Heero

Duo ouvrit les yeux et fixa l'ancien pilote de Wing, il voulait s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, que c'était bien son Heechan qui venait de lui murmurer ses mots pourtant si anodin. Comprenant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve, il sorti précipitamment de la voiture, le teint légèrement rosé. Heero surprit par la sortie quelque peu hâtive de Duo, ne remarqua pas le trouble de l'Américain.

**_Our dreams are young and we both know_**

_(Nos rêves sont jeunes, et nous le savons tous les deux)_

**_They'll take us where we want to go hold me now_**

_(Ils nous emmènerons où nous voulons aller)_

**_Hold me now_**

_(Tiens moi maintenant)_

**_Touch me now_**

_(Touche moi maintenant)_

**_I don't want to live without you_**

_(Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi)_

Heero devança Duo jusqu'à son appartement, lorsqu'ils furent tous deux à l'intérieur, Heero emmena Duo dans sa chambre, en lui disant qu'il trouverait de quoi se changer dans l'armoire, et qu'il pouvait aussi, regarder dans l'armoire de Kenji, si ses affaires ne lui convenait pas, il ajouta qu'étant un peu fatigué, il le raccompagnerait plus tard, mais qu'il avait besoin de récupérer, donc autant qu'il dorme dans la chambre de Kenji.

- si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je vais prendre une douche dit Heero en se munissant de vêtements propres

- veux tu que je te frotte le dos ? demanda Duo qui venait de retrouver son sourire

pour toute réponse il eut droit à un ''Baka'' et il vit le Perfect soldier disparaître dans la salle de bain. Duo commença alors la visite détaillé de la chambre du japonais, la dernière fois la seule chose qu'il avait marqué c'était la photo, maintenant il pouvait admiré, Heechan a décoré cette chambre avec goût, les tons jaunes pâles font de cette pièce un endroit reposant, je vais quand même fermer les rideaux, c'est bizarre ce changement de temps on passe carrément de la pluie à un soleil éclatant, et là ça fait mal aux yeux.

Quand il entendit Heero fermer l'eau, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir. Il était prêt, y avait-il autre chose à faire ? Fallait-il qu'il force un peu pour que le Perfect Soldier oublie cette idée de chambre séparée, dormir loin de lui, il ne pouvait pas, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il attendait ce moment, ''une matinée platonique'' ???? même Heero, il en était quasiment certain ne la souhaitait pas, et s'il ne se passait rien ?……….serait-il obligé de lui suggérer de ?……..OH MY GOD c'était à lui, oui, c'était à Heero de prendre l'initiative.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il voulait se retrouver dans l'intimité avec son japonais, il lui avait tellement manqué durant ses dix dernières années. Pourtant jamais il n'oserait faire le premier pas. Non il ne pourrait pas. Il se dit que deux choses : ou bien en voyant qu'il était resté, il le désirerait, et ferait ce qu'il fallait, ou alors il le renverrait dans sa chambre. Avec Heero il n'y avait jamais de demi mesure.

Il resta près du lit, angoissé à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre

Heero se doucha jusqu'à ce l'eau soit glaciale. Une heure, plus ???il n'aurait su le dire. En tout cas l'eau froide lui fit le plus grand bien. Calmé, il ferma le robinet d'eau, et sorti _''il doit être retourné dans sa chambre, tant mieux, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu résister songea t-il''_ il prit une serviette s'essuya vigoureusement les cheveux, le torse, les jambes. Oui cette douche lui avait fait du bien, il noua une autre serviette autour de ses hanches, jeta un dernier regard dans la glace, poussa la porte de la salle de bain. ET………….stoppa net sur le seuil de la chambre. Il était encore là debout dans la lumière douce qui filtrait à travers les rideaux. C'était un ravissement pour les yeux et diablement excitant. Duo était resté et n'avait même pas retiré son tee-shirt '' quel Baka !!!! il va finir par attraper la crève'' cependant la vue d'un Duo trempé le rendait très sexy……..Heero eut du mal à garder son sang froid, s'il ne s'était pas retenu, il aurait pris Duo dans ses bras pour le jeter dans son lit et se repaître de lui, de ce corps qui lui avait tant manqué durant ces années. Reprenant avec difficulté ses esprits il fit un pas vers l'américain

- retire moi ça ! s'écria t-il en désignant les vêtements que portait Duo

Duo lui sourit d'un air entendu

- pour l'approche tu manques un peu de finesse Heechan répliqua l'américain en ôtant son tee-shirt

- je veux dire………change de vêtements, si tu ne veux pas tomber malade !!!!!!!!!! mets autre chose bon sang bégaya Heero mal à l'aise et troublé

- et que voudrais tu me voir porter d'autres ????? demanda Duo en penchant la tête avec un air coquin

- Duo arrête ça tout de suite, prends un de mes tee-shirt, et file dans la salle de bain 

Au grand étonnement d'Heero Duo obtempéra sans rien dire, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, et en ressorti vingt minutes plus tard une serviette autour des hanches, ses cheveux lâchés, mais sans tee-shirt, et Apparemment pas décidé à sortir de la chambre du japonais. Il s'approcha un sourire version shinigami au coin des lèvres, et tomba à genoux sur le lit qu'il traversa pour rejoindre Heero _(qui épuisé avait profité de l'absence du natté pour se glisser dans son lit), _insouciant de ce que cette posture dévoilait de sa nudité. 

Submergé d'émotions, Heero ferma les yeux, si l'américain continuait comme ça, jamais il n'arriverait à garder son sang froid, prenant son aspiration, il réussit quand même à lui dire

- tu es si fatigué que ça, pour ne pas pouvoir aller jusqu'à ta chambre ???

- toi aussi tu es fatigué, n'est ce pas ???? alors, je reste dans ton lit

- c'est bon, Duo, dit il en essayant de cacher son trouble, couche toi et dors

Heero essayait tant bien que mal de cacher ses envies, il eut un frissonnement lorsqu'il senti l'ancien pilote posé une main sur son torse, là c'était trop

- tu ne me désires peut être pas demanda timidement Duo ce n'était pas une question juste une constatation, un défi, maintenant il ronronnait contre lui, contre son torse nu

- ça ne te plaît pas ? demanda t-il en continuant de caresser son torse, en dessinant des petits ronds du bout des doigts, moi je te désire Heero, je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé, et ce depuis que je t'ai rencontré

il rejeta sa tête en arrière, et sourire aux lèvres continua de le caresser. Peu à peu, à ce jeu innocent, il atteignit sa taille, et caressa plus bas. Ravi de le voir réagir, quand il se saisit de son membre. Les nerfs à vif, Heero saisit le poignet de l'américain, pour qu'il arrête

là c'était trop, Heero céda, il se tourna vers son ancien amant, le regarda un instant, et ce qu'il lu dans son regard, le fit chavirer, il oublia ses bonnes résolutions, et se dit qu'il parlerait, qu'il s'expliquerait, mais plus tard. Il allongea Duo sur le dos, et vint au dessus de lui un regard de défi au fond des yeux, et un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres. Doucement il commença par déposer quelques baisers sur son visage, avant de s'emparer de sa bouche, Duo appondit ce baiser en ouvrant la bouche pour laisser la langue d'Heero s'y insinuer, Heero délaissa la bouche sensuelle de son ancien compagnon pour descendre le long de son cou, il se blottit un instant contre lui, pour retrouver cette sensation de bien-être qui lui avait tant manqué, il se mit ensuite à lui mordiller les deux tétons à tour de rôle, tirant des râles de plaisir à l'américain, il s'enhardit, et , égrenant un millier de baisers, glissa sa main entre ses jambes et se saisit de son érection, il commença à le caresser, puis effectua un va et vient tantôt lent, tantôt rapide, rendant fou un duo submergé par un plaisir qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis de nombreuses années. Duo cherchait son souffle, oubliant toute pudeur, Heero se glissa sous les draps, et remplaça sa main par sa bouche, il embrassa son sexe brûlant, avant de le prendre complètement dans sa bouche, il effectua un va et vient assez lent ,ce qui eut pour effet de faire perdre définitivement la tête à Duo, celui ci posa une main sur la tête de son amant afin qu'il accélère car il se sentait sur le point d'exploser, Heero sentit son excitation s'accroître lorsqu'il entendit l'américain murmuré son nom, il connaissait bien Duo, et il su rien qu'à l'intonation de sa voix que celui ci n'allait pas tarder à jouir, le besoin de le prendre le submergea, mais il voulait avant tout que Duo prenne du plaisir, il remonta vers sa bouche, et fit taire Duo, qui poussa un grognement d'avoir été abandonné, ne voulant pas brusquer les choses heero reprit ses caresses plus doucement, il présenta ses doigts à Duo qui se fit un plaisir de les humidifier tout en les mordillant ce qui eut pour effet de décupler l'envie du japonais, celui ci estimant qu'ils étaient suffisamment humide, introduisit, un premier doigt afin de préparer Duo, lorsqu'il sentit Duo se tordre de plaisir, il introduisit un deuxième doigt et continua doucement …….mais Duo en voulait plus, et d'un coup de rein il fit basculer le japonais sous lui et s'empala, provoquant un gémissement de pur plaisir chez son partenaire. Duo commença à se mouvoir très doucement, mais Heero lui empoigna les hanches et accéléra le mouvement, je ne tiendrais plus longtemps se dit-il, sentant qu'il allait bientôt venir, Heero lâcha Duo et se saisit de son membre, il calqua ses va et vient sur les mouvements de bassins de Duo, et au bout de quelques minutes d'un rythme effréné les deux jeunes hommes se libérèrent en même temps.

Epuisé Duo tomba sur le côté, et Heero resta un moment sans bougé allongé sur le dos. Le japonais qui venait de reprendre son souffle s'approcha de l'américain et le prit dans ses bras, il l'embrassa et lui chuchota quelques mots

- Ai Shiteru Duo Maxwell, et pour toujours, je ne te laisserais plus partir, tu le sais n'est ce pas, je te garderai avec moi, pour moi, et ce pour le restant de ma vie, je me moque du passé, seul le présent et l'avenir m'intéresse, et si tu n'est pas là dans mon présent, il ne me reste rien pour l'avenir. Je serais incapable de vivre de nouveau sans toi. Reste avec moi, ne me quitte jamais, je t'aime

**_Nothing's gonna change my love for you_**

_(Rien ne va changer mon amour pour toi)_

**_You ought to know by now how much I love you_**

_(Tu devrais déjà savoir maintenant combine je t'aime)_

**_One thing you can be sur of_**

_(Une chose dont tu peut être sûre)_

**_I've never asked for more then you love_**

_(Je n'ai jamais demandé rien de plus que ton amour)_

Et il s'endormi

Duo, qui venait d'écouter la déclaration de l'homme de sa vie, laissa couler ses larmes, des larmes oui, mais des larmes de bonheur, Duo avait attendu ce moment, il n'avait jamais cessé pendant toute ces années d'aimer le jeune homme au cœur de glace et là il avait enfin ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde, enfin ils étaient réunis, Heero avait pardonné, et il l'aimait Duo, savait que maintenant plus rien ne les sépareraient, le passé était derrière eux, c'était la plus belle déclaration qu'il lui avait faite, à présent leur vie était liée à jamais, ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés, il y aurait certainement encore des heurts, mais la vie était ainsi faite, de joies de bonheur, de soucis, mais peu importait, ils étaient ensembles pour le reste de leur vie……..

I love You Heero, et pour longtemps

**_If the road ahead is not so easy_**

_(Si la route devant n'est pas si facile)_

**_Our love will lead a way for us_**

_(Notre amour nous montrera le chemin)_

**_Like the guiding star_**

_(Comme une étoile qui te guide)_

**_I'll be there for you if you should need me_**

_(Je serais là pour toi si tu devais avoir besoin de moi)_

**_You don't have to change a thing_**

_(Tu n'auras pas à changer)_

**_I love you just the way you are_**

_(Je t'aime juste comme tu es)_

Et à son tour il s'endormi

Trois semaines plus tard, eut le lieu le mariage de Zech et Wufei, ce fut une cérémonie intime et très émouvante, les vœux furent prononcés en présence d'autres couples. Finalement il fut décidé que le mariage aurait lieu au Mas Provençal de Kenji, Duo avait tout de suite adoré cet endroit, et refusait de repartir d'ici, la maison d'Heero était maintenant achevé, et l'Américain, voulait emménager de suite, ne pouvant pas lui résister Heero, accepta. De son côté, Kenji n'eut aucun mal à convaincre Trowa de venir s'installer avec lui. La villa de Quatre serait bientôt terminé, et comme ses amis il avait décidé lui aussi de venir s'installer près d'eux, pour tout avouer, Duo n'y était pas étranger, il avait réussir à convaincre Quatre (assez facilement) en prétextant qu'entre un Heero et  un Trowa, qui ne parlaient jamais et un Kenji qui n'était pas mieux, il deviendrait vite cinglé, s'il restait seul au milieu de ses trois là, et que pour sa survit, Quatre devrait faire le sacrifice de venir s'installer ici.

Il restait une dernière parcelle de terrain, et celle ci fut offerte par Kenji en cadeau de mariage à Zech et Wufei, quant à Heero, il avait dessiné les plans d'une maison, qu'il offrit en cadeau. Wufei ému fit un remerciement des plus discrets, Zech en fit autant, Duo était euphorique, son Wuwu s'installerait bientôt ici, et il allait pouvoir de nouveau rendre la vie impossible au jeune chinois. Cette perspective de se retrouver avec un Maxwell comme voisin, fit paniquer Wufei une seconde, les souvenirs d'un baka toujours en train de l'ennuyer lui revinrent en mémoire, mais il devait aussi avouer qu'il était heureux de se retrouver avec ses amis.

Heero regardait le soleil qui se couchait, il était heureux, pourquoi ?????? la réponse était simple, Duo était de nouveau à ses côtés, son frère et ses amis étaient là aussi, que pouvait il demander de plus, il y a dix ans à la fin de la guerre, ils c'étaient tous séparés pour divers raisons, et tous devaient bien l'admettre quelque chose manquait à chacun d'eux, quoi ???????ils s'étaient tous posé la question.

A cette seconde Heero eut la réponse, c'était d'être ensemble qui leur manquait le plus, ils étaient plus que des amis, ils étaient une famille, et à présent cette famille était réuni et ce définitivement.

**owari**

**********************************************************

Cette fois ci c'est vraiment le dernier chapitre, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que vous en avez eu autant à la lire

BIG BISES

MAKENA

***********************************************************

DUO : voilà une fin que j'aime beaucoup 

HEERO : Hn………

MAKENA : merci les garçons, si vous saviez le temps que j'ai passé sur mon lemon

MIKINA : oui mais je le trouve réussi, moi je l'aime bien

MAKENA : oui mais t'es pas partial, t'es ma sœur

MIKINA : et alors, si ça ne m'avait pas plu je te l'aurais dit, et je suis sûr que les lecteurs et lectrices aimeront

MAKENA : j'espère, bon c'est pas tout mais j'ai une autre fic à continuer, non en fait j'en ai deux et une troisième que je voudrais commencer, alors j'y vais à plus !!!!!!!!!!!!!

DUO et HEERO : une nouvelle fic ????????????

MIKINA : oui, mais c un secret !!!!!!!!!!!je sais tout et je dirai rien !!!!!!!!


End file.
